


12 Days of Smutmas

by hiso_06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Facials, Food Play, Intercrural Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: 12 works of all the ships listed





	1. Day One: Tentacles (Ron/Harry)

 

“This is the last time we listen to Hagrid.” Ron grumbled as Harry and him walked through the forest to try and find the new thing Hagrid had gotten.

“You say that every time, and you still come out to help.” Harry said back as he waved his wand around so the light shone through the forest.

“That’s because I don’t like you going alone.” Before Harry could smile Ron was jumping and grabbing onto Harry’s hand.

“What?”

“A spider.” Harry saw the small spider hanging from a web. He pulled Ron away as they headed more into the forest.

They continued to hold hands as they walked through the forest looking around. Hagrid had told them it was big, green, and had what looked like a bunch of legs. Apparently he wasn’t able to look at it much since it took off as soon as it could. Hagrid wanted it back to make sure it didn’t harm anything in the forest, so the trio decided to help.

“This is pointless, can we just pretend we didn’t find anything. Well then again we wouldn’t even be pretending.” Ron said as his thumb was unconsciously rubbing the top of Harry’s hand.

“Well he’ll wonder why we came back so quick.”

“So let’s kill some time.”

“Doing wh-

Harry was cut off as Ron reeled him and pressed his lips against his. The two boys stilled before Harry was wrapping his arms around Ron and kissing him back. Before Harry could say anything they were backing up till they were against the tree. Ron trailed his hand down till he was rubbing Harry’s crotch that was already getting hard.

“Ron.” Harry gasped out, letting his fingers tangle in the red hair.

“Pretty sure we can do this and then head back.”

“Ok.” The light from Harry’s wand, that he had dropped, was enough for them to see so they left it there.

As they kissed they were unaware of the creature coming towards them. It had been hiding up in the trees without them realizing, but slowly it came down. What Hagrid thought were feet were actually tentacles that slowly slipped down the tree till it got to the base. Harry was so focused on the way Ron’s tongue felt in his mouth and his hand rubbing him down there. He didn’t notice the tentacle slipping up his leg and around his waist. He thought it was Ron’s other arm wrapping around him.

“Squeezing me a bit tight there Ron.” He whispered out making Ron hum.

“I’m not squeezing you.” Before either of them could say a word Harry was being pulled up letting out a yell. “Harry!”

“Ron!” Everything was dark in the trees as Harry tried to look around. Down below Ron managed to grab Harry’s wand before a tentacle went around his waist and also lifted him up into the ground.

“Harry! Where are you?!” Ron aimed the wand around trying to look around.

“Ron over here!” He aimed the wand till he finally found Harry who had the tentacles wrapped around his waist and arms.

“I’m gonna kill Hagrid!” Ron was ready to bellow a spell but a tentacle came down wrapping around his arms and keeping him from moving at all. “Shit.”

“Can you get us down?”

“I can’t move my hand.”

“What’re we going to d-ah.” Ron panicked thinking the thing was hurting Harry. He couldn’t see as he tried to get the wand to shine more down. Meanwhile Harry was trying to move away from one of the tentacles that was going between his legs and rubbing him. From earlier he was still hard so he couldn’t really help himself. Still he was wondering why the creature wasn’t killing them and instead doing this to him.

“Harry what’s it doing?” Ron finally asked after trying for a minute to get his arm loose.

“I don’t know.” Harry was too embarrassed to tell Ron what was happening in case he was wrong.

“This thing might rip my arm off, don’t worry I’ll get us out of here.”

Harry nodded feeling the tentacle stop rubbing against him. A breath of relief left his lips but that didn’t last long as smaller ones slipped into the hem of his pants, pulling down hard. He tried to move but nothing worked as his pants were down to his ankles. They were then hooking into his boxers and pulling them down making Harry try to close his legs. The original tentacle that was rubbing against him came back and started up again.

“R-Ron, please hurry.”

“What it is doing? Is it hurting you?”

“Uh, not really.” He bit his lip as a tentacle wrapped around his dick, working him slowly. A small whine left his lips as he shut his eyes.

“Harry? What’s it doing?”

“I-it took my pants off.”

“It took your pants off?!”

“Y-yeah.” Ron felt his face heat up as now he started to really struggle to get either his or Harry’s wand.

“Why did it take your pants off?”

“I don’t know it just did it.”

“Where in the bloody hell did Hagrid get this thing?” Ron kept thinking he’d probably have to yell at Hagrid when they were able to get back. If they even could since the wand seemed to be held just above where Ron could reach.

“A-ah Ron.” Harry moaned out as the tentacle went up his slit. He didn’t want to feel good right now but he couldn’t help it. 

Ron tried to mute everything out as he was grabbing at a tentacle and trying to lift himself up. Harry on the mean hand gasped feeling a cool substance against his entrance. He couldn't exactly tell what it was but he knew its use. It dripped down his inner thighs and made his whole body shiver. Before he could plead to Ron he felt something pressing against his wet entrance before it was pushing inside of him. An even louder gasp left his lips, this time catching Ron’s attention.

“Harry?!”

“Ron it’s inside me!”

“Bloody hell, hold on!” Harry closed his eyes feeling it rub all around his insides. His fingers were clawing at the air as his breath came out fast.

As Ron’s fingers brushed against the end of Harry’s wand it was quickly jerked away and now farther from him. Ron cursed, but he could see Harry now, and his whole face burned up. He watched as Harry’s legs were spread as a pretty thick tentacle thrust in and out of him. His whole body was flushed and his eyes were shut tightly. It looked like no sounds could really leave him, proving he was still in a state of shock. Although Ron was beyond mad, he hated the part of him that found this attractive. Then again he knew it was all because of Harry, he just looked amazing when it came to having sex.

“Ah ah, stop.” Harry groaned out knocking Ron out of his thoughts. Instead of stopping it seemed to go even faster making Harry whine and hang his head.

Ron bit his bottom lip as he tried to reach for his wand that was inside his robe. He kept getting distracted of course by Harry who was still whining. Harry couldn’t help but notice how the tentacle inside of him was able to move around a lot more freely. So when it found his prostate, it did not lose it. His body felt like it was going to explode with the amount of pleasure that managed to go through his body. He wasn’t even going to attempt to open his eyes since he knew Ron could see him, the light from his wand was practically in his face. Not to mention Ron wasn’t talking as much now.

“Ron.” Harry breathed out wanting to know if the other boy was still trying to free them or if he was in a state of shock.

“Y-yeah, on it.” Ron got out as Harry nod his head slightly.

Harry blushed more as he felt pre cum drip down the tip of his dick. His entire body felt sore from being held up and so tight. Although he couldn’t help having some pleasure from what was happening, he knew for a fact he preferred Ron to pretty much anything.  And all he wanted was for Ron to hold him, kiss him and for the sake of Merlin, be inside him. All of Harry ached for Ron as he now struggled with what little strength he had left. On the other hand Ron hand managed to slip his arm out of his robe sleeve. He worked quick grasping his wand and readying the spell before taking it out and being caught.

“Incendio!” Ron bellowed pointing his wand up. Fire shot out from his wand making the creature screech as it started letting them go. “Wingardium leviosa!”

Ron would have to really thank Hermione later once again for helping him with this spell. The creature was shrieking still but they could hear it moving away in the trees. Ron was the first on the ground, quickly taking off his robe and getting Harry down the rest of the way. He wrapped him up in his robe as he now held him bridal style.

“Ron.” Harry said softly before wrapping his arms around Ron’s neck.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“I’m actually going to kill Hagrid this time.” Ron growled.

“Well can we get back to the castle first, I really need to shower.”

“Alright.” Ron set Harry down on his slightly shaky legs. After getting as clean as he could get and dressed, Harry was able to walk himself. Ron went over to Harry’s wand that was discarded on the floor and handed it back as the two boys went through the forest. This time they held hands tighter and kept their wands at the ready.

“Ron.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we finish what we started tonight?”

“I’m already ahead of you.” Harry smiled as he went closer to Ron all ready to get started when they got back to the castle.


	2. Day Two: Body Swap (Dean/Seamus)

 

“15 points from Gryffindor, go to Madam Pomfrey now!” Snape snapped making Seamus and Dean wince but they still shared their signature look when Snape turned around.

“It’s not my fault Crabbe’s head was in the way and I couldn’t read the board.” Seamus said but it was Dean’s voice that was heard.

“Well you are rather short.” Dean joked but this time it was Seamus’ voice that came out.

“Why do potions have to be so precise, and how come messing up one ingredient can cause this?” Seamus questioned as Dean’s hand motioned between the two of them. They both paused and looked at the other, or rather themselves.

In potions they were supposed to be making a potion that two people had to drink at the same time in order to share magic when one was drained. Mostly used during battles. But instead Dean and Seamus ended up making a potion that switched them. So now Seamus was in Dean’s body and vice versa. The only reason Snape was able to tell was because their potion smelled like raspberries and was a purple color unlike everyone else's who all had different hues of green. The darker the hue of green, the greater it probably wouldn’t work and instead make both parties sick.

“Well you know that if any of the Slytherin’s did what we did he’d help them right on the spot. He just doesn’t want to give us a hand.” Dean said as both boys started moving again.

“Yeah, Pomfrey’s not gonna be happy.” Seamus shuddered making Dean laugh. Of course it was Seamus’ laugh instead. “That’s what I really sound like huh?”

“Quit it, I like you sounding this way.” Seamus blushed which made him want to look into a mirror since it was near impossible to make Dean blush.

Soon the boys got to Madam Pomfrey and she just sighed when they told her what happened. She muttered slightly how Snape could’ve made the reverse potion right there and have it ready since it took a whole day to brew. So Seamus and Dean were stuck until tomorrow. They both weren’t so annoyed by the idea but Seamus would admit it was weird being this tall and looking down at his body. Dean kept fixing his robes since Seamus tended to not really care about wearing his clothes like everyone else. When dinner came they were both relieved and sat at the table with their fellow Gryffindors.

“There they are, hello Seamus oh I mean Dean.” Fred Weasley said while George snickered behind him.

“Alright get all the jokes out.” Seamus said sitting down having to let his legs out a bit more under the table.

“No jokes from us, you saved me and Harry from poisoning ourselves. Our potion wasn’t even green in the end.” Ron then said making Harry laugh while Hermione sighed.

“I’ll never understand why you two can’t get it.” Hermione said.

“Well maybe if Snape wasn’t hanging over us basically begging us to fail, I don’t think we’d be so bad.” Harry responded making her give up and eat.

The rest of the dinner went by fine, a couple of more jokes from Fred and George but that was it. They all headed back to Gryffindor tower where people either milled around the common room or went to bed. Dean and Seamus headed up to their room since their roommates we’re all busy downstairs. 

“Don’t get to turned on when you undress.” Dean said making Seamus scoff.

“Shut it. Now I’m just going to sleep in these clothes.”

“No, I want you to be comfortable when you go to bed. I know I’ll be.” Before Seamus could say anything Dean was taking off his clothes. Seamus looked away but then shook his head.

“Wait why am I looking away It’s my own body?” Dean laughed while Seamus glared at him. He was then taking off Dean’s clothes till he stood there is just his boxers.

“Is it weird to say hot? I’m technically saying it to myself.”

“Well you are hot so it makes sense. This is weird though. All I wanna do is kiss you but I’d just be kissing myself.”

“It is me though.” Dean walked till they stood right in front of each other. “This shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“I know, you’re right. But are you sure we should be doing this right now? Any of them can come back up here.”

“It’s only 9. Plus Neville was pretty wrapped up in his essay so I can guarantee he’ll be down there for a while. Harry and Ron are plotting with Hermione like always, and they’re always the last two in here. We’ll be fine.”

“Alright, uh who’s bottom though? I mean I know it’s me but you’re currently in my body.” Seamus questioned looking up and down his own body.

“Well do you want to top?” Dean questioned making Seamus jerk.

“R-really?”

“I mean yeah, you know you can also do it when we get back to our bodies. All you gotta do is ask.”

“Get on the bed.”

“Well I said the right thing.”

Dean walked over to Seamus’ bed where he sat. Seamus closed the curtains on Dean’s bed and his just to make sure no one would bother them if they did walk in. The lights were turned off as Seamus let his hand drift up, but it was weird from the angle of Dean’s hand going up his thigh. He was wondering if this is what Dean felt like, all hot and bothered.

“Whoa you’re right, my skin does feel nice.” Seamus said making Dean laugh.

“Finally you know what I mean. I love this body so much.”

“You’re just going to be touching yourself all through this aren’t you?”

“Can’t help it, I want to know what it feels like for you.” Dean raised his brows making Seamus let out a shuddered breath. The thought of Dean wanting to know how he feels during sex was seriously turning him on.

“Well if you want the full experience, guess I’m gonna have to finger you.”

“Let’s do it.”

Seamus grabbed Dean’s wand while Dean slipped out of his boxers. He was already half hard as Seamus said the lubrication spell near his hole. They changed positions, Dean placing a pillow under his hips while Seamus laid on his side. Again it felt weird when Seamus lowered his hand to his own hole, but it wasn’t his own hand doing it. That was pushed to the side as he started rubbing slightly, in the way he liked it. His middle finger was then slipping in making Dean gasp.

“Oh, so that’s what it feels like.” He breathed out.

“Just wait for it.” Seamus whispered into his ear as he slipped a second finger in.

It wasn’t exactly hard to stretch himself out, but that was because he’s done it to himself so many times along with Dean. He still remembers the first time he did it and the odd feeling that went over him. Of course he had been thinking of Dean since that was before they got together. And doing it from Dean’s body felt like his first time all over again.

“W-whoa, Seamus. It feels like your body is already used to my fingers.” Dean groaned out.

“Well you’re not wrong, I do it to myself from time to time but I like it when it’s you.” Seamus admitted making Dean smile but it faltered as Seamus started stretching his fingers out.

“I’ll try and do that more for you then.”

“I mean I prefer your dick more though.”

“Let’s just have sex more.”

“Agree.” They both chuckled before continuing their actions.

They weren’t sure how long they were doing it, but Dean was moaning out at this point with his dick twitching every time Seamus rubbed against his prostate. Seamus was just eyeing his own face and questioned if that’s how he really looked when he had sex with Dean. And he wondered if Dean actually got turned on when he saw how he was reacting, because he sure was at the moment.

“Seamus let me feel it, let me feel it.” Dean panted making Seamus agree as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the wand back and said a lubrication spell on Dean’s dick that was fully hard now. Seamus eyed it for a second because he did love Dean’s dick. He finally stopped looking and grabbed his thighs before slowly pushing into himself. Still a bit weird to him.

“Whoa.” Seamus breathed out as he felt his inner walls around Dean’s dick.

“Shit I really am big, sorry.”

“It was only the first couple of times that hurt, trust me when I say you’ll get used to it.” 

“Damn, alright.” Dean chuckle unevenly as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Seamus was trying his best to copy Dean’s movements from when they did it, but it was proving to be quite difficult. There was the fact that he’s never topped before, but also the fact that he was in Dean’s body and not his. It was already strange enough thrusting into himself but he pushed the thought to the side. Dean however couldn’t even focus on the fact that he was in Seamus’ body. He was too focused on what it felt like to be receiving, and although it was all new Seamus had been right and Dean had gotten used to it pretty fast.

“I sound so weird.” Seamus asked mortified when Dean let a small moan slip past his lips.

“I find it super cute.” Dean breathed out.

Seamus blushed but forgot about it as he started arching his hips forward. A choked moan left Dean as he shut his eyes and tried to envision it being Seamus and not himself technically. His imagination worked as he could now picture Seamus above himself. The images of Seamus groaning, his hair sweaty and tossed all over, his hands clawing at Dean’s chest and his thick cock going in and out of him. Dean shivered but ended up gasping out when he felt Seamus press something inside of him that had him moaning louder.

“There it is.” Seamus groaned out really trying to ignore that he was watching his own ‘o’ face.

“Now I get it.” Dean mumbled opening his eyes slightly.

“Yeah, I think I get it for you to.”

They both eyed each other for a second before Seamus started up again. Both of their eyes were closed as they thought of them being in different scenarios and in their right body. Seamus thinking of Dean lying on his stomach as he laid on top of him, his hips going up and down as he got deeper inside of Dean. And then there was Dean thinking of Seamus on top of him, his legs resting on his hips. Their thoughts alone were making them reach their climax faster, Dean even reaching down and jerking Seamus’ dick that was begging for attention.

“Shit, I think I’m gonna come.” Seamus groaned out since this was his first time being inside someone, even though it was his own body.

“Do it.” Dean breathed out as he arched his head back and started thrusting his hips in time with Seamus.

Their moans bounced off the walls as pre cum dripped from their tips. Dean death gripped the bed sheets and Seamus his own hips. Seamus was the first to come, almost yelling as his hips moved on their own. With a couple more jerks Dean was coming all over his chest, moaning loudly. Minutes went by of the two of  them panting and just resting against the bed.

“That was weird.” Seamus breathed out.

“Felt good though, I really am good at sex.” Dean joked making Seamus roll his eyes.

“I hope you don’t start having fantasies about having sex with yourself.”

“Too late.” Seamus chuckled softly as he lifted himself up and grabbed Dean’s wand, saying the spells that were used to clean. “So we’re in agreement right?”

“About what?”

“About as soon as we’re back in our bodies we’re doing that again.”

“Well of course.”

“Good.” They both smiled at each other as their minds filled with ideas for tomorrow.


	3. Day Three: Pet Play (Sirius/James)

 

“Maybe we should stop.” Remus said as all the marauders were in their dorm.

“No way Moony we’re going all the way. This is just a minor setback.” James said making Remus sigh before they were both looking at Sirius. He was sitting on his bed with dog ears now replacing his real ears, and a tail resting against the bed.

“I look good anyway so I don’t mind.” Sirius said shrugging.

“He’ll have to have a glamour on him, does anyone know how to do that?” Peter questioned as he stepped up.

“We can learn, we’ll see if there’s anything in the library. Just make sure you don’t leave the room.” Remus said making Peter follow after him.

“I’ll stay to keep him company, just make sure no one finds out what you’re doing.” James said making Remus nod before they left. He was then looking at Sirius who was resting back on his hands. “How does it feel?”

“Weird, like I can hear more clearer. That’s about it, the tail just feels like it’s there.” Sirius answered as James walked over and sat next to him. He was curious so he reached up and brushed his fingers against Sirius’ dog ears. They twitched slightly as his tail made a swinging motion. “Now that’s weird.”

“You’re not wrong though, you do look good with them. It almost seems normal.” Sirius smiled at the way James looked. Thinking slightly he leaned in and pressed his lips against James.

Only for a second was James taken aback but he responded quickly. They both knew they were going to be alone for awhile because Remus was thorough. He wouldn’t grab the first book on glamouring, he’d make sure he knew everything about it. So Sirius was able to push James back on his bed and got between the boys legs.

“Sirius.” James breathed out as he pulled away and started kissing down his neck. Sirius nipped at his collarbone making him gasp. “Bad pup.”

“You were just waiting to say that weren’t you?”

“Maybe, the real question though is whether you’re gonna continue to be a bad pup or a good one.”

“You already know the answer James.” His hand slipped down James’ chest before slipping into his pants.

Their kissing grew more fierce, Sirius nipping at James’ bottom lip at times. Before they knew it they were starting to take off their clothes. While Sirius was busy undoing his pants James sat up and went right by his ear. Sirius shivered feeling James hot breath against him. It was more intense than normal, and James knew that as he continued, while also letting his hand finishing undoing Sirius’ zipper to his pants.

“You wanna screw me?” James questioned making Sirius growl. “Oh shit looks like you’re turning more into a pup then I realized.”

“Shove it.” Sirius said as he pushed James back and got up. He pushed his pants down and kicked them to the side. He was then undoing James’ and pulling them down along with his boxers so he was completely naked.

Sirius was back on top, rutting against him. James sighed in relief as he reached back and grabbed Sirius’ wand. He wanted to hurry before the other two came back. While Sirius was busy kissing his chest he reached the wand between them and said the lubrication spell three times. Maybe not the cleanest, but he wanted Sirius now so he didn’t mind the lube that now dripped down his thighs. The wand fell to the floor as James tangled his fingers into Sirius’ hair and made the boy look back up at him.

“Come on, do it.” James panted making Sirius smirk as he gripped his thighs and pushed them back. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Not this position, I want to do it...doggy style.” He whispered the last part with a smirk that just had Sirius rolling his eyes.

“Well now you’re going to get it, turn around.”

“Ooh, you going to breed me?” Sirius coughed while James laughed and turned so he was on all fours.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

“That sounds hot.”

“I swear.”

After shaking his head Sirius positioned himself behind James. He loved the sight of his hole and the lube dripping from it and down his thighs. His hand gripped the base of his cock as he rubbed the tip against James, gaining shivers and small moans from him. Slowly he pushed himself in which had James gripping the sheets and hanging his head low. It wasn’t exactly easy since James hadn’t stretched himself, but still Sirius was able to get more than halfway in under a minute. His chest was rising as he became entranced of the sight of James on all fours, his back growing red from the heat. Unknown to Sirius, his tail was wagging like crazy, something James would have commented on, had they been facing each other.

“Oh crap, Sirius.” James whined trying to steady himself.

“I know, and I haven’t even started moving yet.” That only made James whine more as he felt Sirius’ pelvis pressed against his behind.

Without saying a word Sirius pulled out about an inch before thrusting back in. James shook as he felt Sirius rub against his walls. It always felt good with Sirius, but right now he felt hornier than ever. There was also a thrill of possibly being caught, something they made sure never happened because they rather loved their time alone. This was the first time they were doing it not exactly knowing when their friends would be back.

That all left their heads as Sirius started to pick up his actions. He could feel James tightening around him like he didn’t want him to leave. Like he was fine with Sirius keeping his dick in him forever. And that was something James was totally fine with as he felt Sirius’ pelvis smack repeatedly against him. There was also his nails that were digging into his hips and holding him firm so he didn't shoot forward with each thrust.

All James wanted to do though was switch them around so he could ride him. He loved sitting all the way on Sirius’ hard dick and he badly wanted to feel that. He couldn’t voice it though or even move with how things were now. It didn't help when Sirius leaned down and bit down into James’ shoulder which gained a loud moan from the boy. Sirius had to quickly cover his mouth before anyone heard them.

“S-Sirius.” James moaned feeling his legs shake and ready to give him.

“You look so good right now James, you just love it when I’m this deep inside of you.” His hand slipped up till he was gripping James’ hair and tugging his head back.

“Yes, yes. Shit Sirius you feel so good inside me.”

“Thanks to you I’m already about to come. Where do you want it? On you back, stomach, face.” With that Sirius started to kiss James all over the side of his face since the idea of his cum all over his face turned him on.

“You know where I want it, I already said it earlier.”

“Oh right, you want me to breed you.” At first Sirius got embarrassed when he said that, but now he was all for it.

“Yes, shit yes do it.” Sirius smirked letting his arms wrap around James’ midsection tightly.

“A-aahh!” James moaned as Sirius started jerking his hips forward faster. James reached his hand back grabbing a handful of Sirius’ hair, his fingers brushing against his ear slightly. A shiver worked its way up Sirius’ back as he started nipping at the back of James neck. 

“Oh you’re gonna get it.” As things got rougher James grew more slippery so Sirius was almost slipping out at times. He managed to keep going though as James panted against the bed, his glasses practically hanging off his face.

“T-touch me.” Sirius let his hand slip down to wrap around James’ leaking dick. “Right there, Sirius keep hitting there.”

“No problem.” He angled his hips up so with each thrust he hit James’ prostate every time. With a few more thrusts James came all over the bed. His body was shaking from coming but it only grew more as Sirius came deep inside of him. A growl left his lips as James moaned and gripped onto the sheets.

“Shit, shit.” Slowly James collapsed on the bed, his hand slipping from Sirius’ hair. A groan left Sirius as he pulled out of James, watching his load drip out.

“We should clean up, are you good?” 

“Yeah.” Sirius grabbed his wand from the floor and said the cleansing spell, but he burned into his head the way his cum had started to drip down James’ inner thighs.

“Let’s get dressed, I don’t want them to see you like this.” James turned so he was lying on his back while Sirius hovered over him. A smirk graced James’ face as his hand ran down Sirius’ back.

“You’re tail is wagging pup.”

“Get up.” James laughed as he did grabbing his clothes. All he could think was that he wouldn’t mind Sirius having the ears and tail for a while longer.


	4. Day Four: Spanking (Draco/Harry)

 

“Why does your house feel like a dungeon?” Harry asked Draco.

“It’s just decorated that way, how would you do it?” Draco questioned as they went up the stairs towards his room.

“Well I’d open a window for one, and maybe not let the color black take over.”

“So everything would be red and gold?”

“No, that’s already what my dorm looks like, not really to keen on it.” Draco just hummed as he led Harry into his room.

It was the summer and Harry usually went to the Weasley’s but the two of them decided to be with each other before that. Draco wasn’t to set on the idea of Harry staying for a little bit and then leaving. Harry had tried to get him to come along but there was no way that’d work. Ron and Draco we’re still not in that place of being able to be around each other, no matter how hard Harry tried to be the bridge.

“You room looks nice, not so dark.” Harry teased making Draco shake his head while shutting the door.

“Thanks I guess.” He said eyeing Harry who walked over to his bed and sat down.

“I’ve never seen silk sheets before, do you ever slide off your bed on accident?”

“No.” He looked to the side which had Harry smiling since he knew it probably happened a bunch of times. Harry watched as Draco walked over to him till he was sitting down to. Draco let his hand slip up so he was gripping Harry’s chin and making him look over. “Do you wanna feel these sheets on your body?”

“Whoa Draco, was not expecting you to say that.”

“Well we’re not a school, and you’re in my room.”

“Have you fantasized about me in your room before?”

“Get over yourself.” Harry laughed since Draco was easy to read. His laugh was cut off as Draco grabbed him and pressed their lips together.

There was still a smile on his face as he kissed Draco back. Slowly the two of them laid down on the bed, Harry spreading his legs so Draco was right between them. Pretty much no one thought this relationship would happen, yet here they were in Draco’s room kissing. They didn’t exactly get together right away since Harry was not going to let it happen with how Draco treated him for a while. So Draco did have to do a lot of apologizing, although he wasn’t on board at first. Still Draco wanted to be with Harry so he gave in and apologized an absurd amount. Some of it not necessary, Harry just wanted to see how long it could go.

“Your parents don’t come in here right?” Harry questioned as Draco let his hands slip underneath the other.

“No we’re fine, so just kiss me.”

“Gross.” Draco shook his head as he slipped his hand up and made Harry take his glasses off. “Well now I really can’t see you. Guess that’s for the better.”

“Come over here.” Draco made Harry move so they were near the headboard of the bed. He rested against it as Harry climbed on top of his lap. A smile went to Harry’s face as he lifted his shirt up and setting it down on the floor. Draco eyed him thinking he was looking better from their first year where he looked like a small thing. Of course the better looking he got the more Draco wanted him.

“Take yours off.” Harry was already gripping the end of Draco’s shirt and lifting it up over his head.

Their fierce makeup resumed with Draco tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Harry moaned softly as he felt Draco’s tongue rub against his. They got out of their pants and were soon rubbing against each other. A shiver went up Harry’s back as he could feel his underwear slipping down so the tip of him rubbed against Draco’s.

“You know, I also fantasize about you in my room.” Harry whispered making Draco groan softly as he gripped Harry by the hips and turned him around.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Draco let out a short chuckle as he leaned down and nipped at Harry’s neck.

“Can we do something?”

“I think we are Draco.”

“I mean besides this.”

“What?”

“Can I spank you?” Harry felt his eyes widen as he pulled back so he was sitting on top of Draco.

“Y-you want to spank me?”

“Yeah, is that ok?”

“I mean, sure.” Draco was rubbing his thigh before softly kissing his neck.

“You know we can also do something you want. We have pretty much this whole week so we have plenty of time.”

“A-alright.” Draco smirked since he always loved when he could make Harry flustered. The boy always tried to hide certain emotions but there were always these moments of him slipping.

“I won’t go real hard to start off.” All Harry could do was nod as he felt Draco’s hands slipping into his underwear and pushing them down. He rested on his side as Draco slipped his own off. Draco was right about the sheets since they did feel rather nice against Harry’s hot skin.

Soon Draco rested on his side as he pulled Harry closer, something made easy due to the sheets. Harry rested his leg on Draco’s hip before the two started kissing again. Their hard dicks rubbing against each other slightly. Draco’s hand slid down Harry’s side till it was rubbing against his behind. Already Harry was shaking in anticipation as he tried to focus on kissing. But the feeling of Draco’s fingers rubbing against him only added to the anticipation.

“Draco.” Harry finally said wanting him to do something. He was gasping next as Draco took that opportunity to bring his hand down and give Harry a little smack. Just enough not to draw him away.

“A little harder.” Draco whispered sending another slap. Harry jumped slightly, his dick twitching which had him hoping Draco didn’t notice. Of course he noticed though. “You’re cute Harry.”

“There’s something I never thought you’d say.”

“Don‘t expect to hear it again anytime soon.”

“We’ll see about that.” Harry said with a smirk but that only gained him another smack that had him gripping Draco’s arm.

Draco was soon changing their positions so Harry rested on top of him, now allowing him to use both of his hands. He was becoming addicted to the sound of his hand smacking against Harry’s behind. Also to how it jiggled. And then there were the sounds that weren’t starting to slip past Harry’s lips. Small moans and gasps as he desperately held onto Draco. At one point Draco had leaned over and grabbed a jar of lube he kept hidden

“I’m going to stretch you out now.” Draco whispered to Harry who was completely flushed so all he could manage was a head nod.

In minuted Draco had three fingers inside of Harry, his other hand still giving smacks. Harry felt like his body was jelly as he let out his moans. Draco had mastered hitting his prostate and smack at the same time. And then his dick was rubbing against Draco’s stomach, precum dripping out and pooling onto his abdomen. The entire time Drao was enjoying himself, his dick twitching to be inside of Harry.

“Are you ready?” Draco asked.

“Merlin yes.” Harry breathed wanting Draco inside of him.

“Lower yourself on me.” Draco got more lube and rubbed it against himself before sitting up with an exhausted Harry on him.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Not anymore.” Harry rolled his eyes before he started rubbing against Draco.

With his help Harry was able to sink fully onto Draco’s dick. He moaned finally feeling all of it inside of him. Already his hips were moving on their own as he wanted to feel Draco deeper. His ass was starting him though from all the slaps. It was now a nice shade of red that Draco was loving as he watched it bounce up and down on his dick. He knew next time he’d have to manage to get Harry to stay the whole summer with him.

“Ahh! Draco, right there!” Draco was sure someone might hear Harry but he didn’t care. There was no way he was covering Harry’s mouth.

“I got you.” Draco let his hands go down to Harry’s sensitive behind, smacking lightly before gripping his hips and making Harry go down harder. A choked moan left the boy as he scratched at Draco’s shoulders.

“Go harder Draco.”

“Hard for which? Me thrusting into you or smacking you?”

“Both.”

“Looks like I helped developed a kink inside of you.” Before Harry could respond Draco was smacking him with both hands and thrusting his hips up. Stars danced in front of Harry as the pleasure racked up his body. There was a sting of pain, but it meant nothing to Harry. All he felt was Draco’s dick rubbing against his walls and prostate, nothing else mattered.

“Y-you’re gonna make me come~”

“That’s the point, why don’t you scream my name when you do so?” Draco questioned softly gripping Harry’s chin. The whole boys face was red and his eyes looked darker than normal.

“I don’t want to spoil you.”

“Oh come on, I’m not sure when I’ll get this opportunity again.”

“Promise me something then.”

“Alright.”

“Can you try and be nicer to Ron and Hermione?”

“It’s the-”

“I know, I know. But they’ll start to feel like jerks if you’re being nice and they’re still beaning mean. And I’m sure they’re already seeing that I like being with you. So can you please do this for me.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.” Harry had a small smile as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Draco’s lips. “Also can you eat me out tomorrow?”

“Well way to add something at the end there. And yes I’ll do that for you happily.”

“Thanks.”

They shared a long kiss as Draco slowly started moving his hips back up. A small gasp left Harry as he placed his hands on Draco’s headboard. He started moving his hips on his own making Draco relax feeling Harry’s walls practically grip his dick. He knew Harry was getting closer with how his legs shook, so he gripped his by the hips and pushed him back. Harry hissed from his behind touching the bed so Draco held his lower half up.

“Come for me Harry.” Harry nodded reaching his hand down and jerking himself off. Draco sent a pretty hard thrust to his prostate making Harry moan and arch his back.

“Draco~” Harry moaned making Draco smile as he watched him come all over himself. A shiver went down Draco’s body as he pulled out and came all over Harry’s stomach.

“Shit.” Draco hissed leaning himself down so he was resting next to Harry, the both of them panting.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit right.”

“Well now we can just stay here for the rest of the week.”

“You’re going to drain me for all I’m worth.”

“That’s the plan.” Harry rolled his eyes but still kissed Draco back when the boy leaned into him. He knew for a fact that he would enjoy staying at Draco’s for the rest of the week.


	5. Day Five: Daddy Kink (Sirius/Remus)

 

“What’d you do to Sirius, I’ve never actually seen him embarrassed?” James asked a smirking Remus.

“I’m going to be nice and keep that to myself. He’ll probably tell you at some point when he gets over it.” Remus answered looking at a blushing Sirius who was trying his very best to avoid all eye contact.

Remus started thinking of last night, him sneaking into Sirius’ bed. The two of them getting hot and heavy which of course led to sex. Sirius had been clinging to him pretty tight with each thrust. He had looked rather horny so Remus wasn’t complaining one bit. But the thing that changed the mood was when Remus was reaching his climax, his forehead resting against Sirius’ as he thrust harder. Sirius had been moaning at the top of his lungs with his nails digging into Remus’ shoulders. It was then that Sirius said it:

“Ah, fuck daddy~”

Their actions had stopped immediately as Remus looked down to make sure he wasn’t making up what he heard. He knew it was true though with how Sirius got red in the face and had his hand over his mouth. Remus tried to say something but Sirius just shook his head and said he wanted to continue. Of course Remus wasn’t against that but when today came he knew Sirius would possibly rather die than talk about it. Something Remus was going to try and change though.

 

“Sirius.” Remus said softly making the boy sigh before looking over at him.

“Remus I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Sirius said before biting his lip and looking around the common room where everyone else was. Lily was currently trying to get James to actually do his homework without copying so he was busy.

“What do you think I’m going to say? That you’re a freak?”

“No, it’s just embarrassing. It’s not like I was planning saying that out loud.”

“I know, but you don’t have to feel embarrassed. Not gonna make fun of you.”

“Still it’s just…” Sirius let out a breath as he didn’t exactly know what to say. Really him being embarrassed was the only reason he didn’t want to talk about it. He was just trying to come up with more excuses. Remus smiled slightly as he scooted closer to Sirius, turning his head so he was right by his ear.

“What if I want you to say it again?”

“Remus.” Sirius looked at him wide eye and with a flushed face. Remus would have to admit that he found it extremely attractive when Sirius got like this. He was always cool and collected, but with Remus he was different.

“What? You sounded really into it when you said that. So I’d like you to say it without getting all flustered.”

“Looks like you are a pervert.” Still Sirius was eyeing Remus with dark eyes.

“I am, so what do you say?”

“Fine.” Sirius watched Remus smile widely which had him quickly shaking his head. “Not right now, calm down.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.” Again Remus smiled making Sirius sigh before looking away. Still he felt tingles going through his body as Remus rubbed the top of his hand slightly.

 

“Ah~” Sirius moaned as Remus thrust his fingers inside of him.

“Pretty sure you’re ready, you’re still pretty loose from yesterday.” Remus breathed out gripping his hard dick to try and keep from coming to soon.

“Get inside me.” Sirius breathed out making Remus smile as he pulled his fingers out. He gripped each of Sirius’ thighs and made his legs rest on his shoulders. Rather quickly he slipped into Sirius which had him gasping and gripping onto the sheets. “Harder.”

“Already?”

“Yes.” Remus wasn’t really expecting him to say it there. Instead he gripped Sirius’ legs and started thrusting harder. Sirius threw his head back holding onto the sheets as his chest started to rise.

All the pleasure was strangling him as he felt Remus’ hard dick rub inside of him. It was getting harder to remember what it felt like not having sex with Remus. But he also never wanted to go back to that time since he loved it all so much. Every time Remus kissed him in a way that had him losing his breath. His expert hands that knew exactly where to touch. The dirty things that he whispered whenever he kissed up the side of his face. Everything turned him on and he was glad that he wasn’t living with his parents anymore cause now he’d see Remus more over the summer than ever.

“You started clamping down on me more.” Remus groaned out.

“Keep going da-” Sirius bit down on his bottom lip which had Remus groaning inwardly.

“Sirius I said you can say it.” He said softly while leaning down so he could keep Sirius from covering his face.

“I know, just looking at you I know you’re going to have that dumb smirk.” Sirius groaned letting out a breath.

“What if you close your eyes? That way you don’t see my dumb smirk.”

“Ok.” Sirius took a deep breath before shutting his eyes. For extra measure Remus put his hand over Sirius’ eyes and started thrusting his hips. “Shit.”

A deep breath left Remus as he gripped onto Sirius’ hip tighter. He enjoyed the way Sirius’ tongue licked his lips, leaving them irresistible. At this point Remus was going pretty hard wanting to hear Sirius say it. Finally he got his wish when his free hand slipped down Sirius’ thigh and gripped his bobbing cock.

“Fuck me d-daddy.” Although Remus didn’t say anything, there were fireworks going off inside of him. He leaned down so their chests barely touched and he could feel Sirius’ labored breath against his face.

“You want me to fuck you?” He questioned softly.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes daddy.” Remus smiled letting his hand slip down Sirius’ face, his eyes still tightly closed. Without saying a word Remus lifted him up so Sirius had to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.”

“Shit.” Sirius moaned out as he held on tight to Remus.

All Sirius could think about was how strong Remus actually was since he was able to hold Sirius while also thrusting his hips up and down. His whole body was shaking as he felt his dick rubbing against Remus’ stomach. He was starting to love the way Remus gripped him tightly and very dominating, all he wanted was for Remus to manhandle him.

“S-shit right here. Keep hitting there daddy.” Remus growled laying on his back so Sirius was riding him. A choked moan left Sirius at feeling all of Remus inside of him. He didn’t even move his hips before Remus was gripping them and making him bounce.

“Like that, bounce on daddy’s cock.”

“Oh fuck Remus.” Sirius said forgetting to even use the word since he was not expecting that. Still it sent a large shiver of pleasure through him.

“C’mon baby, use the right words.”

“I-it feels good daddy. Make me come.”

“Oh I will, you’re so wet for me.” Sirius couldn’t help but think that Remus had secretly always wanted to talk like this but was afraid too. But now with Sirius slipping up the other night he probably felt more comfortable saying the things that were turning Sirius on more.

“I’m only wet for you.” Finally Sirius opened his eyes back up and his breath caught in his throat. Remus looked utterly breathtaking and dangerous. Sirius couldn’t even think to a time where he saw him like this.

“I know, you’re my baby.” Remus smacked his hands against Sirius’ behind which made him yelp and threw him out of his mind. He was glad they put the silencing charms up because he was sure they’d be giving James and Peter tons of nightmares.

Sirius closed his eyes slightly as he let Remus have full control on moving his hips. He helped as much as he could but mostly he wanted Remus to do it all. The words leaving Remus’ lips would never be uttered outside of the bed. This was only for Sirius to hear and he loved it. His mind came up with a bunch of scenarios that they could get into. Him on all fours as Remus pounds into him, whispering the dirtiest things into his ear. Maybe even biting him at one point even though Remus would never do so while they were still in school.

However he was also think of how he could possibly get a good shag in the middle of the day by saying the right thing to Remus. Getting pounded into in an empty classroom because he turned on Remus so much made his heart flutter. Sirius was only brought of his head space when Remus sat up and nipped at his ear.

“You seem like your having tons of fantasies happen in your brain baby.” Remus said giving him a look that said ‘pay attention to me’.

“I’m sorry daddy, they were all about you which makes me kind of wish there was a way to clone you.” Sirius mumbled making Remus chuckle softly.

“I wouldn’t want anyone touching you, even if it is technically me. Want you all to myself.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” Still if Sirius was able to somehow clone Remus he was so going to do it.

“I’m gonna make you come now.” Sirius smiled as Remus turned them around so he laid on his stomach now.

“Fuck yes, make me come.” Remus smirked letting his hand grip Sirius’ hair.

They both moaned as Remus started thrusting even harder. Only moans left Sirius as he gripped the pillows. The sight alone was enough to make Remus almost come inside of Sirius but he held off wanting things to last as long as they could.

“You’re leaking so bad.” Remus groaned out as he reached around and dripped onto Sirius’ dick.

“It’s because of you.” Sirius moaned feeling Remus press right against him.

“Are you going to come now?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Keep saying it.”

“Yes daddy I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come so hard. Keep hitting right there!”

Remus’ hand was going even faster making Sirius gasp as he came across the bed. Remus came right after him, pulling out halfway so he came across his behind more. Sirius shivered as he stuffed his face into the pillow, feeling Remus wrap his arms around him till his hot breath played across the back of is neck. Their bodies were covered in sweat and everything felt hot as they tried to catch their breaths. The first to recover was Remus who placed a kiss against Sirius’ neck before letting his hand slip to his chin.

“That was great.” Remus said softly making Sirius nod slightly before he turned so they faced each other.

“It was, don’t give me any shit for it later though. This is just between us.”

“I wouldn’t do that. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Love you too who?”

“Remus.” Sirius smirked making Remus sigh before he gave up and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I’ll get you to say it.”

“We’ll see about that, goodnight Remus.”

“Goodnight baby.” A soft groan left Sirius as he reached for his wand and cleaned himself off. He then slipped under the sheets with Remus who was just smiling at him. When he managed to ignore the smile he fell asleep with the last thought of how Remus really was going to get him saying ‘daddy’ for the rest of time.


	6. Day Six: Food Play (Neville/Harry)

 

“I thought she’d never leave.” Neville said as he pressed Harry against the island in the kitchen.

“Well she was just  making sure we were fine.” Harry mumbled as Neville leaned forward and placed a small kiss against Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss even though he was also thinking the same thing. Neville’s grandma was a bit abrasive but she was gone now and it would be like that for the next couple of hours. This was the first time Harry had stayed anywhere but the Weasley’s for the summer, but he wasn’t going to complain. Especially with not the way Neville was kissing him, even though they were still awkward on the whole kissing and doing other things.

“Hey Nev, you’re getting better.” Harry mumbled against his lips.

“Well you’ve helped me out with that.” Neville blushed making Harry smile as they pulled away but still had their hand on the other.

“Well I’m glad, can we eat that cake now?” Neville smiled looking over the kitchen counter to the half eaten carrot cake that sat there.

“Yes you can eat it.” Neville pulled away from Harry and grabbed him a plate and fork. The two were then sitting on the stools to the kitchen island. Harry eating the carrot cake while Neville rested against his hand.

“It’s real good, did your grandma make this?”

“No, I did.”

“Really?” Neville blushed at the way Harry looked excited just knowing he made it.

“Y-yeah.”

“You’re good Neville, can you bake me sweets all the time?” The two boys smiled at each other.

“I think that’d be a bit difficult when we got back to school, but I’ll try.”

“I’m only joking Neville.” Neville just nodded but his mind was racing with things he could bake for Harry. Especially if Harry was going to have that cute face for everything he tasted. He was so distracted with Harry that he ended up spilling half of his cup of tea.

“Sorry.” Neville mumbled grabbing the nearest rag and cleaning it up.

“It’s ok Neville, why’re you so nervous? You were pretty smooth earlier when you pulled me into that kiss.” Neville blushed even more as Harry just smiled at him.

“That was different. I was distracted so I couldn’t exactly do something that would mess everything up.”

“Neville you would’ve been fine, you know I wouldn’t have really cared or made fun of you.”

“I-I know.”

“You’re cute.” Harry mumbled leaning forward and placing a small kiss against Neville’s lips. Neville shut his eyes kissing Harry back before he could pull away. All he could think was how Harry’s lips tasted sweet like the frosting from the cake. “And you’re a good kisser.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” They pulled back, Harry going back to eating the rest of the cake. He stopped eating it though and held it out to Neville who felt his heart racing before taking the bite of cake. Harry’s smile pretty much radiated the kitchen as Neville was trying his best not to choke on the cake. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t mind me.”

Neville looked to see that Harry had some icing on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking he reached forward and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He stopped though when he realized what he was doing so now he was just staring at Harry who had a brow raised. Before he could pull his hand away Harry grabbed it softly. He turned his head to kiss Neville’s thumb before licking off the icing. Neville’s face heated up even more as Harry smiled at him and still held onto his hand.

“It taste better off you.” Harry then said which only made Neville faint.

“H-Harry.”

“Do you think it’ll taste better off me?”

“I-I don’t know.” Again the mischievous smile came to Harry’s face as with his pointer finger he took some frosting off the cake.

“Try.”

“U-uh ok.” Neville slowly grabbed Harry’s hand and did the same. He wasn’t even paying attention to the taste of the frosting, but instead the way Harry was smiling at him.

“So?”

“Taste good.” Neville said quickly.

“That’s good to know.” Harry was then licking the rest of the frosting off his finger. Neville coughed slightly before he got a bit more brave and did the same thing as Harry.

Harry looked excited now since it seemed like this was his goal. He grabbed onto Neville’s hand and brought it closer till he was licking off the frosting from his finger. This time it was more sensual as oppose to a couple of kitten licks. They both eyed each other with heated faces, Harry’s more heated since he was the one with Neville’s finger in his mouth. When he finished Neville couldn’t help  but slip off his stool and get closer to Harry, smashing his lips against his. Harry was taken back for a second before his arms wrapped around Neville’s neck and his legs were on either side of him.

“Neville.” Harry mumbled before kissing Neville back and letting his fingers thread through his hair.

Although Neville was still a bit nervous o the whole Harry being with him, nothing was stopping him at the moment. He couldn’t help but feel tingles go through his body as Harry fingers rubbed against his scalp. And then his hands were touching Harry’s bare back since his shirt had lifted slightly. All he wanted to do was take off Harry’s shirt and rub his entire body. The small noises that were escaping Harry didn’t help the situation.

“You’re the cute one.” Neville then said making Harry give him doe like eyes as he slowly slipped his hands down from Neville’s hair and rested them on his shoulders.

“My tongue was just in your mouth.” Harry said making them both giggle.

“Well, still cute.”

“I think you’re cuter.” Harry picked up the fork that still had frosting on it and tapped it against Neville’s nose. “Cute as a button.”

Neville smiled slightly as Harry leaned forward and licked the frosting off his nose. A shiver went up Neville’s back as Harry pulled back and handed him the fork. Neville nibbled on his lower lip before he brought the fork up and let it trail across Harry’s cheek. With the a back and forth went up between the two of them. The first couple being innocent or silly,but soon it grew more and more sensual. Harry putting it against Neville's lips, Neville putting it on Harry’s neck that really got the boy making more sweet noises.

“I think we’re about to run out.” Harry breathed out as Neville finished licking the frosting off his jawline. Neville looked over at the cake to see just mostly the cake left. When he looked back over at Harry he noticed that he was gripping the end of his shirt and pulling it down so it covered his crotch slightly.

“Oh.” Neville said softly which made Harry realize he was staring at him down there.

“U-um.” Harry stumbled over his words as he looked to the side.It was the first time Neville saw Harry extremely nervous. “I didn’t mean to, uh…”

“Harry it’s fine. D-do you need help with it?” Now the two of them were blushing like crazy, it didn’t help that Neville was technically in between Harry’s legs.

“Only if you want to.” Harry finally said making Neville nod as his hand rested on Harry’s thigh. Slowly Harry let go of his shirt and eyed Neville who was slightly rubbing his thigh till going more up and touching him slightly. Harry shivered since he’s never been touched like this before.

“I can stop.”

“Don’t.” Neville bit his lips as he started rubbing Harry through his pants.

While his hand was busy Harry gripped his chin and made him look just at him. They were both kissing again, Harry breathing deep from his nose as Neville gripped him slightly. As their tongues rubbed together all they could taste was the frosting. Neville was extremely glad that his grandma wasn’t here and would be away because this moment with Harry he didn’t want to interrupted. Especially when Harry’s hand was slipping down his chest and rubbing his abdomen slightly.

“Neville.” Harry moaned slightly. They moved so Harry back was pressed against the island but he was still sitting on the chair.

“Does it feel good?” Neville questioned.

“Yes.” Harry rested his hand on the island but he gasped making Neville look back. “Whoops.” He had accidentally smashed his hand on what was left of his uneaten slice of cake.

“At least it was just your hand.” Neville chuckled softly making Harry smile as he lifted his hand up and licked some off his hand.

“Want some?” Neville smiled as his nervousness was no longer as high as it was earlier. So he didn’t waste time in leaning in and licking the cake off of Harry’s hand.

Before Harry could say anything Neville’s hand was rubbing against him again. A choked moan left his lips as he spread his legs slightly. And then Neville was still licking his hand so that had his body heating up even more. He watched as Neville took his middle finger and started sucking on it. A small whimper left his lips as he shut his legs and felt himself come in his pants. Neville didn’t stop what he was doing so that had Harry breathing rather fast as he gripped the edge of his stool. Once he managed to catch his breath Neville pulled away slightly, his face just as flushed.

“This is embarrassing.” Harry mumbled thinking of how fast he came.

“You don’t have to be.” Neville said softly making Harry bite him lip as Neville grabbed a dish cloth and wet it. He grabbed Harry’s hand and cleaned off what little left of the cake there was. They were both silent but Harry was starting to get uncomfortable since he came inside his pants. “Do you wanna go clean off?”

“Yes.” Neville showed him where the bathroom was and once the door was shut he let out a deep breath. He couldn’t get the sight of Harry coming out of his face and it was affecting him real bad down there. And it definitely wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.


	7. Day Seven: Intercrural Sex (Remus/James)

 

“You kiss so aggressively.” Remus groaned out as he pulled away from an intense kiss from James who was smirking at him.

“I’m trying to eat your face off.” James joked making Remus chuckle and shake his head.

“You shouldn’t even be allowed to kiss me right now, I should be punishing you for getting detention again.”

“To be fair it was mostly Sirius, he just managed not to get caught. And I’m not a punk, not going to throw him under the bus.”

“Still it’s McGonagall, I don’t even know what number this is of you getting detention with her.”

“But we have a great relationship, probably my longest.” Remus rolled his eyes as James laughed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Promise me you won’t get detention anymore.”

“Ooh, that’s a real tough one for me Remus. I can promise you almost anything else besides that.”

“Alright, promise me that you’ll only make me skip class once a month to make out with you in a classroom.”

“Aww but I love skipping potions knowing I can kiss you the entire time.”

“James.”

“Fine, but we’re making this time really worth it, no more talking.”

Remus just agreed as James wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing him intensely again. They both started backing up to one of the desks, Remus sitting on top as James gripped his legs and made them wrap around his waist. James robe fell to the ground as he tried to undo Remus’ tie. The most difficult part since Remus actually tied it right. When it was undone James’ hands went down and undid each button, his fingers slipping in and rubbing Remus’ body slightly.

“You’re going to suffocate me.” Remus gasped out as he managed to pull away from the kiss.

“How’d you figure out my plan?” Before Remus could argue James leaned down and let his tongue rub against his perky nipples. A small moan left Remus as James’ tongue circled around his nipple before he bit down softly. “I love the noises you make.”

“You do know we’re not going all the way? I’m not walking to class limping.”

“That’s fine, guess I’m going to have to find another way to make you squirm then. Shouldn’t be hard though.”

“I’m going to smack that smirk off your face.”

“I only kid Moony.” Remus rolled his eyes even though he loved when James called him that. It obviously wasn’t a pet name since the rest of his friends called him that, but when James said it, it did feel like it was their pet names for each other.

“Get on with it Prongs.” Remus said in the same way since it had James smiling. And it was that smile that was reserved for Remus since if anyone else saw it they’d swoon.

“Don’t mind if I do.” James got Remus out of his pants, but Remus wasn’t going to stand for being the only one with barely any clothes on. He sat up, his shirt completely open and exposing his chest. James likced his lips before btiing down when Remus started undoing his shirt. They could’ve easily used magic to get all the clothes off in one go, but they both liked the intimate act of undressing the other.

When Remus got James completely naked he reeled him back in and smashed their lips together. James groaned pushing Remus down on the desk, biting his lip slightly. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, both of the moaning with each thrust. James at one point lowered his hand between the two of them so he could hold their cocks together. Remus couldn’t help but thrust into James hand, the entire time panting his name.

“I really want to be inside you.” James growled out making Remus whine as his nails dug into James’ skin.

“I know but not now.” Remus took James face into his hand and he watched the boy whine.

“Damn, you’re killing me.” A small laugh left Remus as he kissed James on the forehead. He watched though as an idea came to James in seconds. “Turn around and lean against the desk.”

“James we’re not doing it.”

“No I know, just do that. Please.” Remus let out a breath as James pulled back.

He did as he said, slipping off the desk and turning to rest his torso against it. He could feel the heat rising since now he couldn’t see James anymore. But he then heard him say the lubrication spell which made him ready to whip around and yell at him. But he didn’t feel the lube inside of his hole. James was then making him spread his legs before his hands were rubbing his inner thighs. It was then that Remus felt the lube be spread across his thighs. He tried his best to look back but he stayed where he was, biting down on his lip. Biting even harder when he felt James press against him.

“James.” Remus whispered as James kissed the back of his neck.

“Shh, just relax.” He felt James hard cock against his inner thigh. “Close your legs.”

Remus then understood and closed his legs so James cock was between them. Without hesitation James started thrusting his hips forward, Remus moaning softly. James cock was rubbing against the underside of Remus’ and he loved it. With James doing this now Remus wanted to have sex with him. It didn’t help that James was sucking on the back on his neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

“Aah~ James.” Remus moaned clawing at the desk slightly.

“We’re doing this for real later.” James hushed out breathing hard against Remus’ back.

“O-ok, thrust faster.”

“Still trying to kill me Moony.” James snaked his arm around Remus’ waist as he started thrusting his hips harder.

“That’d be a waste.” Remus joked before he shut his eyes and started pushing back against James.

The two of them were moaning out each others names at this point. James thought Remus looked incredibly cute with how he gripped the desk and his flushed body. With one of his free hands he slid it up Remus’ torso till he was rubbing it against his nipple. Remus tighten his legs slightly which had James gasping and trying his best to not come so soon. He wanted Remus to come first.

“Why’re your thighs so smooth?” James groaned out still tweaking Remus’ nipple.

“Have no idea.” Remus managed to say turning his head so he could slightly see James. James leaned down the rest of the way and started kissing him fiercely. Remus moaned against James’ tongue as it rubbed against his.

“Taste good.”

“You say the most embarrassing things.”

“That’s my job.” Remus shook his head but he was soon taking deep breaths.

“I’m going to-

“I can tell, you’re twitching real bad. Come for me Moony.” James whispered hotly into his ear as his hand gripped their cocks together again. Remus moaned loudly as he came across James’ hand and the floor and desk. James followed suit since Remus’ had squeezed his thighs again. His come splattered all over the floor and Remus’ thighs.

“Shit.” Remus groaned thanking that he was on the desk otherwise he would have collapsed to the floor. But James weighing down on him actually might take him out.

“Now I just want to screw you more.”

“Later ok?”

“Fine.” Remus lifted himself up but James still held onto him, kissing down his neck. A sigh left his lips as he looked down to see James’ cum all over his thighs. A blush rushed to his face but he shook it off while he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself off.

“Aww I liked seeing you that way.” James whined softly.

“You forget we have class in 5 minutes.”

“Ugh,let’s just skip the next one.”

“I’m not doing anything else.”

“I don’t wanna either, just want to be alone with you longer Moony.”

“Not going to fall for that, get dressed.” Remus chastised making James groan before he got dressed. When they finished the bell went off making James sigh as he wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders. It was the closest they could get to holding hands in front of everyone. 

“I’m so going to get you later.”

“I can take it.” James got that wicked smirk as they left the classroom and managed to join the crowd of students going to their next class.


	8. Day Eight: Locker Room  (Cedric/Harry)

 

“One day you’re going to get caught and they’re going to think you’re trying to learn our plays.” Harry said as Cedric sat on the bench to the Gryffindor locker room.

“Well that’s why I make sure they’re all gone.” Cedric said as he was sitting on the bench.

“What if one of them came back because they forgot something?”

“Well I’d tell them the truth, I’m busy looking at my boyfriend change.” Harry chuckled as he looked over his shoulder.

“Oh well that wouldn’t work with Oliver even though it is true. He’d probably tell me to stop fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Would you stop?” Harry rolled his eyes as he walked away from his locker and went over to Cedric. He couldn’t help but think that the Hufflepuff looked so good resting back on his hands eyeing him up and down.

“No, I’d join Hufflepuff just to spite him.” Cedric laughed as he gripped Harry’s hand and pulled him forward. Slowly Harry sat on his lap feeling, his heart race as the older boy rubbed his hips slightly.

“I’d like that.”

“I know you would.” Harry placed his hands on Cedric’s shoulders before he leaned down catching his lips.

The two of them slowly started to make out, Harry gripping Cedric’s shoulders as scooting more onto his lap. Cedric was letting his finger slip under Harry’s shirt, feeling his body warmth from all the practice he had today. That got him thinking about the practice and how hot Harry managed to look on a broom. Mostly his behind though since it was always the first thing he noticed. After the practice he was practically considering hexing Oliver if it meant getting him out of the locker room already so he could be alone with Harry. Now that they were alone Cedric’s hands were drifting down to said behind, giving it a good squeeze.

“How’re you already hard?” Harry questioned softly against Cedric’s lips before he leaned down to kiss his neck.

“Well you should really see yourself Harry, kind of hard not get get turned on.” Harry blushed as Cedric whispered that into his ear.

“Or you just get turned on by anything.”

“No way.” Cedric gripped Harry tightly before turning them so Harry was pressed against the bench, Cedric between his legs.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, I haven’t showered yet.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, you’re just gonna get dirty afterwards if you do take a shower now.”

“I’m all sweaty though.”

“Harry you’re only enticing me more.”

“You’re gross.” All Cedric did was smile as he pushed Harry’s shirt up so his chest was exposed. Without hesitation Cedric leaned down letting his tongue rub against Harry’s perked nipple. A small moan left Harry and we squeezed Cedric in between his legs.

“Don’t you dare hold back those moans, it’s just the two of us.”

“What if we get caught?”

“Well I’ll obliviate them, and then we can continue.” Harry shook his head as Cedric had a small smile on his face. He let his teeth graze against Harry’s nipple before going more down his body. Slowly he sat back up, lifting Harry’s lower half up so he could still kiss him everywhere. “Tell me how bad you want me to suck you.”

“Cedric.” Harry breathed out loving the way his hot breath felt against his abdomen.

“Or do you want me to do something else? Want me to eat you out?” Harry shivered making Cedric smile as his hands undid Harry’s pants and started to tug them down. “Is that a yes?”

“Shit, yes Cedric.”

Cedric placed Harry’s pants down on the ground before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him forward. Harry’s legs were now resting on Cedric’s shoulders a Cedric held him securely around the waist. The sight of Harry liked this turned Cedric on as he felt Harry grip his knees tightly. In seconds Cedric was leaning down pressing kisses against Harry’s dick and sack. More small moans left Harry as he felt Cedric slowly kiss down till he was spreading his cheeks part and teasing his entrance.

“C-Cedric.”

“Shh, just relax Harry. I’ll make you feel so good.” All Harry could do was listening as he started to take deep breaths. They would hitch though when Cedric would drag his tongue across his entrance, sometimes making random shapes or lines.

“Y-you’re gonna kill me.”

“No I won’t.” Cedric whispered before finally stiffening his tongue and thrusting into Harry’s wanting hole.

“A-ahh~”

Harry was trying his best to push his hips up more, but the position he was in mad it difficult. Instead he scratched at Cedric’s knees and arched his back up slightly. Cedric was enjoying the reactions he got from Harry, he started to let his hands rub up and down Harry’s stomach and abdomen. The younger boy was letting moans out now without even thinking about it. All he could think about was either how he wanted Cedric’s tongue to go deeper or for him to fuck himself on Cedric’s tongue.

“Already so wet.” Cedric breathed out before delving his tongue back into Harry.

“Ah-shit! Let’s do it Cedric.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, yes.” Cedric smiled as he finally stopped,but he didn’t let Harry go. He took his wand out and said the lubrication spell, watching as Harry’s hole now leaked. Harry gasped feeling Cedric’s middle finger rub against him before thrusting in. “Aah~ Cedric hurry.”

“Don’t want to hurt you Harry.”

“You could never hurt me.”

“That’s sweet.” Harry chuckled softly while Cedric slipped in a second finger. No more urges came from Harry as he continued to scratch as Cedric’s knees and thighs. He was glad Cedric hadn’t taken off his pants yet otherwise there’d be tons of scratches. “Alright are you ready?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Harry whined making Cedric smile as he finally set him back on the bench. A sigh of relief left Harry as he watched Cedric slip off the bench and start undressing. Without him really thinking he reached his hand down and started to slowly jerk himself at the sight. Cedric smirked loving that he could make Harry be like this even when not touching him. On purpose he kind of took longer to undress till there was no more clothes to take off.

“You look so good.” Cedric growled lowly as Harry spread his legs.

“You do too. Take me Cedric.”

A spark went off inside Cedric as he grabbed Harry by the hand and made him stand up. Harry slightly stumbled over his feet but Cedric soon lifted him up and pressed him against the lockers. They both eyed each other as Harry tightened his arms and legs around Cedric. The older boy rubbed his hard dick against Harry, making him moan softly till he was slowly pushing inside him.

“You take me so good Harry.” Cedric whispered as he arched his hips up more. Harry moaned loudly letting his head rest against the locker door.

“How did you already find it?”

“I know your body well Harry. Don’t forget that.” A small whimper left Harry as Cedric started thrusting his hips up, making sure to keep Harry secure.

Harry could feel the cold locker against his back so he tried his best to keep his arms wrapped around Cedric. Then again he just wanted to be closer to Cedric since the boy looked so hot at the moment. His hair slightly damped with sweat and covering his forehead. The dark look in his eyes as he stared at Harry like he was the last thing on this earth. Harry knew girls would kill to see Cedric like this, him holding them as he thrust into him. But he was Harry’s and there was no way Harry was letting him go for anyone.

“What’s on your mind beautiful?” Cedric whispered softly as his hands gripped each of Harry’s cheeks. Harry gasped resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“I love you.” Harry hushed out making Cedric stilt for a second.

“I love you too. You’re cute.” Harry lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Cedric’s. A deep breath went through Cedric’s nose as he kissed Harry back, letting his tongue rub against his. At one point he sucked on Harry’s tongue making him quiver in his arms and move his hips slightly so Cedric was deeper.

“Lemme ride you.” Harry mumbled against Cedric’s lips.

“Well I’m not going to deny you that.” Cedric carried Harry back over to the bench. He straddled the bench with Harry in his lap before leaning back so he rested against it. Harry’s feet touched the ground as he used that as leverage to lift himself up.

“Aah, ah Cedric! Right there, you feel so good inside me!”

“You better hope no one ever sees you like this. You’re doing things to me Harry.” Cedric breathed out gripping Harry’s legs. He eyed the way Harry’s hips arched back and forth like he was trying his best to come as fast as he could. Then there were times of Harry circling his hips which had Cedric gripping Harry’s legs tightly and groaning loudly.

“I’m not sure I can last much longer Cedric.” Harry moaned letting his hand slip down his chest till it wrapped around his bobbing cock.

“I’ll take care of that, thrust into my hand.” Cedric hand replaced Harry’s.

Harry rested his hands on Cedric’s thighs as he did exactly as he was told. His thighs began to shake as his body was ready to give up on him. What kept him going though was the way Cedric looked at him and his hand rubbing his cock. He wanted to come all over Cedric, seeing it drip down his face and chest. A choked moan left his lips just thinking about it. He leaned down making Cedric pause in his actions. Harry kissed him fiercely, letting his tongue rub against his before nibbling on his bottom lip. Cedric moaned lowly as Harry pulled back and started moving his hips faster.

“I’m going to come inside you.” Cedric breathed out as he started jerking Harry faster.

“Come inside me.” Harry whined letting his hands rest on Cedric’s chest.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat but that wasn’t stopping them at all. It only seemed to turn the other on more. There was also the way Cedric hit that delicious spot every time and Harry clamping around him. What pushed Harry over the edge was Cedric rubbing his slit and whispering him to come all over him. A high pitched moan left Harry as his back arched and he came all over Cedric. The largest smile went to Cedric’s face as he watched Harry, feeling his come against his chest and chin. It didn’t take long for Cedric to come, grabbing Harry’s hips and shoving him down hard on his cock.

“Shit! Harry!” Cedric moaned coming deep inside Harry which had him shaking and collapsing against Cedric’s chest.

They both panted out loud, Harry feeling sore  and Cedric worn out. Cedric let his hands rub Harry’s body soothingly as he tried to catch his breath. But still being inside of Harry with his cum dripping out wasn’t helping. Slowly he pulled out making Harry hiss softly. Cedric felt his cum drip down onto his cock as Harry let out a deep breath and brought his legs up so he rested on top of Cedric fully.

“So, now are you going to tell me all of the Gryffindor plays?” Cedric questioned making Harry laugh weakly as he held his head up and looked down.

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Harry teased making Cedric smirk.

“Alright I’ll accept the challenge.” He reeled Harry into along kiss, thinking of ways to make the boy scream his name to the high heavens.


	9. Day Nine: Over-stimulation (Fred/George/Harry)

 

“Shit.” Harry breathed out as he felt Fred thrust inside of him.

“Fred you’re like a maniac.” George laughed out seeing his twin thrust very hard into Harry.

“I can’t help it, you know how good he feels.” Fred breathed out as he gripped Harry’s hair and pull his head back slightly. Harry was on all fours as Fred gave him everything. He had been in the middle of sucking George off but Fred had hit his prostate dead on.

“Well you’re not wrong, can’t wait till it’s my turn. Again.” George caressed Harry’s face before slowly going down his neck.

“Again? We’ve done this three times already.” Harry whined as a line of his cum dripped from the tip of his dick to the bed.

“We’re on summer break though. This is the only way for us to do anything without worrying about going to class the next morning.”

“I don’t know how much I can take.” His whole body was already tingling beyond comprehension. His nipples stood erect since the twins loved sucking and nibbling on them when they had the chance. And he didn’t even want to think about his dick with the red tip.

“You got this baby.” Fred mumbled making Harry moan softly since he loved whenever one of them called him a pet name. “Ahh, damn.”

Fred groaned out thrusting his hips up a couple more times before pulling out and coming over Harry’s back. He wanted to come inside of Harry but they still weren’t old enough to do magic outside of school. Harry wasn’t to big on the idea of having cum slip out of him throughout the rest of the day and the next. But once they were able to do magic both Fred and George were making up for that.

“Come here.” George said pulling Harry forward and moving them so Harry laid down and he was between his thighs. Without waiting he was thrusting into Harry who shivered as his sensitive dick was rubbed against.

“G-George, not so fast.” Harry panted arching his head back.

“Sorry beautiful.” George whispered as Fred scooted over and lifted Harry’s head so it rested on his lap. His hands were then going down Harry’s chest, his right hand tweaking his nipple and his left gripping onto his dick.

“F-Fred!”

“Shh, you haven’t come yet.” Fred said in a matter of fact tone as he jerked Harry for a couple of seconds before the boy was coming all over his stomach and chest. George had to quickly lean down and kiss Harry before his moans bounced off the wall and alerted the rest of the house. Harry’s chest was rising quickly as he gripped onto the sheets and squeezed George between his legs.

“Are you good?” George questioned as he pulled away from the kiss.

“I-i’m...shit, I-I felt like I can’t breathe.” Harry moaned out since George started thrusting again and Fred was still rubbing his spent dick slightly.

“That’s the best compliment you’ve ever given us.” Fed teased making Harry scoff as he tried to regain control. That wasn’t happening though as Fred leaned down and took Harry’s dick into his mouth.

“No no no, Fred I can’t.” Harry quickly said as he felt the hot tongue lap at his head to get the remaining drops of cum. “Hng~ George right there.”

George smiled aiming up for Harry’s prostate. He knew Harry wouldn’t have lasted long with complaining about Fred. At this point though Harry was letting small whines leave his lips as his entire body was shaking. His dick was still half hard as Fred let his tongue and lips go up and down it. And then there was George hitting that delicious spot that had been almost more than a hundred this night. The need o come again was hitting him but he was sure he had that much left in him.

“Ahh, haa F-Fred, George. I feel like I’m about to explode. It all f-feels so good.”

“Please don’t explode Harry, we very much like you.” George joked making Fred hum softly before he was pulling back and wiping his lips.

“Is it bad that I want to fuck him again?” Fred questioned making Harry whine loudly. He knew Fred was serious because his newly erect dick was in his view.

“I think he’s about to pass out Fred. He can service you in other ways though.” George said making Fred angle himself so he caught Harry’s eyes.

“Would you mind beautiful?”

“No.” Harry breathed, reaching a shaky arm up to grab at Fred. A smile went to Fred’s face as he moved so he was sitting next to Harry, making him turn his head before slipping his dick into his mouth.

“Yes, just like that baby. Relax a bit.” Fred rubbed Harry’s neck slightly making the boy relax. He was able to slip in halfway before Harry’s started bobbing his head. Fred let out a small moan as he arched his head back and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair.

Harry couldn’t help but think that there was also a sweet spot in his mouth because having Fred there was starting to really turn him on. It didn’t help with the fact that George was not holding back and had even leaned down to let his tongue rub across Harry’s nipples. He was sure that he’d explode if the two of them kept it up. 

“You’re so wet beautiful, bet you Fred and me could fit inside you.” George said making Harry arch his back at just the thought of having them both in him.

“We’ll build you up to that baby.” Fred said softly as he petted Harry’s head.

George was now leaving hickies along Harry’s neck, his hips hitting at just the right angle. He knew for a fact Harry would pass out after this round, covered in their cum all over his flushed body. And that though immediately had George pulling out and coming over Harry’s stomach. A low moan left Harry as he still had Fred’s leaking dick in his mouth.

“Don’t stop yet Harry.” George mumbled pressing himself against his side before his hand trail down till his fingers slipped back into Harry’s wet entrance. “Make Fred come.”

All Harry could do was whine as he tried to work his mouth more. His tongue was rubbing against Fred’s head and then down his slit. He kept getting distracted by George’s fingers since he thought that part was done. His legs were shaking out of his control as small beads of cum dripped from his half hard dick. He was close to tears at this point but he knew it wasn't in a bad way. It was just that so much pleasure was happening to his body, pleasure he ever even though of. Yet here he was wanting to just shout the Twins names as they gave everything to him.

“Shit, I’m close.” Fred moaned out gripped the base of his dick and jerking it slightly.

Harry went jaw slack as he let Fred control his motions. He soon tasted a small amount of cum before Fred pulled out and came all over his face and neck slightly. Fred nearly came twice from the view he had of Harry, not exactly coming again but having another small orgasm. George was smiling as he listed to the sounds that came from Harry when his fingers went all the way inside of him.

“George.” Harry breathed through deep breaths.

“Alright.” George said slipping his fingers out. “Keep your eyes close.” George leaned off the bed and grabbed a discarded shirt before he started wiping Harry down. The boy would have to take a bath in the morning since now there was no way of him even attempting to get out of the bed.

“Did that feel good?” Fred asked letting his hand grabbed Harry’s still trembling thigh.

“Merlin yes. I think you guys pretty much set me for the week.” Harry mumbled running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Pft, that won’t stop us.” George scoffed as he leaned down and kissed the side of Harry’s neck softly.

“I’m so tired.”

“You’re not the only one, go ahead and sleep baby.” Harry blushed before nodding and getting under a thin blanket with Fred and George. His body still shook but being pressed between the Twins made him calm down and fall to sleep.


	10. Day Ten: Piercings & Facials (James/Sirius/Remus)

 

James Potter never really planned the sticky situations he got himself into. He just thought of an idea and went with it, not even thinking about it anymore than the first second. Sometimes they turned out to be his best decisions ever made or his worst. Like last week he had one of his worst by deciding to get matching piercings with Sirius and Remus. But right now was one of those situations where he wasn’t sure where to place it so it stayed in the middle. And that situation right now was him making out with Sirius while Remus was pressed against his back undoing the button on his jeans.

“Let him breathe Sirius.” Remus said as he gripped James’ chin softly and pulled him back. James wasn’t even aware that he hadn’t been properly breathing through his nose.

“Well you kiss him and see if you can stop yourself Remus.” Sirius said back which just had Remus rolling his eyes.

“Don’t take that tone with me.”

“Mom, dad stop fighting.” James joked making Sirius smirk.

“Which one of us is the mom?”

“I’m not going to say for my own safety. But it’s you Sirius.”

“I see how it is, take him he’s all yours.” Sirius playfully shoved James towards Remus who had no problem catching him and turning so they face each other.

“I’m fine with that.”

Remus gripped James chin before leaning in and kissing him. James shut his eyes after a couple of second before kissing Remus back. Both him and Sirius definitely kissed as the more dominant one. James blamed it on the fact that they both had an inch or so above his height. The only difference was that Remus took his time like he knew James wouldn’t pull away. Sirius had basically shoved his tongue in within the first five seconds but James hadn’t minded that.

“Sirius stop your fake moping and get over here.” Remus growled softly against James’ lips.

“Fine.” Sirius mumbled as he now pressed against his James. His hand didn’t waste time on going down James’ front and pulling down the zipper to his jeans. In second Sirius’ hand was slipping into James’ pants and gripping his cock through his boxers.

“Sirius.” James gasped out making the boy shush him.

“Just relax James and let Remus distract you.”

“So bossy, that’s why you’re the mom.” James muttered making Sirius nip at the back of his neck. Remus just shook his head before he was making James focus on him again.

Although Remus was turning out to be a real good kisser, James couldn’t focus on that since Sirius’ hand was down his pants, rubbing his slightly through his boxers. He was also kissing the back of James neck and his free hand was slipping under his shirt and rubbing his lower abdomen. At this point he was desperately trying to hold back the moans since he knew it’d only embarrass him. Then again this moment he was sure Sirius and Remus weren’t going to embarrass him if he moaned. They were probably really expecting it instead.

“You’re already so hard James.” Sirius whispered in his ear making him shiver away. “And I still love that you pierced your ear.”

“Well you pretty much got your whole body pierced.” Remus said who had pierced the shell of his ear.

“I look hot with them. Wait till you feel the one on my tongue down here James.” Sirius gripped James’ hark cock which made him groan softly and try to close his legs like that would help.

“Don’t make him come too soon.”

“I thought that was the plan.”

“I swear.” Remus said under his breath making James chuckle. “Why don’t you watch us for a bit James, I promise we can put on a good show.”

“Ok.” James sighed out but Sirius was still rubbing him down there. And now that Remus wasn’t kissing him anymore small breaths were leaving him and noises he thought he could never make. It wasn’t until Remus shot Sirius a look that he finally stopped and pulled his hand out of James’ pants.

“C’mon.” Remus took James hand and led him over to his own bed. James was glad his parents weren’t coming home till tomorrow because he’d die if they walked in now.

He sat against his pillows as Sirius and Remus sat near the end of his bed. Unlike how they were with James, a lot of convincing involved, they went right into it. James never thought he’d see his two best mates kiss this way yet here they were. The kiss was hungry and a battle of dominance. At times it seemed like Sirius was giving in and letting Remus take control, but he’d come right back. James was breathing shallowly as he watched the two of them grip each other.

Remus pushed Sirius back and started shoving his shirt up till it landed on the ground. Sirius did the same, throwing Remus’ shirt behind him. A deep breath left James as he watched his shirtless friends make out and let their hands roam the other’s bodies. James took noticed of the belly ring that Sirius had gotten. He hated how Sirius was right since he did look hot with it.

“Stop using your wolf strength.” Sirius groaned out making Remus laugh.

“It’s not wolf strength.” Remus said making Sirius growl as he managed to turn them around so he was on top, and they were now closer to James who pulled his legs back to make room.

“Come here.” Sirius then said pulling James forward the short distance. Remus watched the two of them kiss, mostly Sirius gripping James’ hair and obviously shoving his tongue down his throat.

“Why don’t you deliver that promise you made to James?”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll be distracted and you can prep me.”

“What, I would never.”

“My ass. Whatever.”

James smirked at the two of them but soon became distracted with the way Sirius gripped his hips and pulled him forward. James now rested on his bed with Sirius straddling him, Remus moving to the side to watch them. Sirius was licking his lips as he eyed James, his hands pushing up his shirt till he also was shirtless.

“How about next time, we pierce your nipples.” Sirius said leaning down and letting his tongue rub against James’ nipple.

“I’ll leave the rest of getting pierced up to you.” James said even though his voice wavered.

“How about we team up then to get Remus to pierce his dick.”

“Not going to happen.”

“We’ll see about that. James, Remus was so excited when you said yes to this since he’s been basically dying for it. I’m sure with the right words and actions you can get him to do it.”

“Sirius shove it, don’t make it seem like you didn’t practically almost came when he said yes.”

“Well now you shove it.”

“I knew it, I’m irresistible. Remus get that dick piercing.”

“Not even for you Prongs.”

“Let’s kick him out.”

“Can you guys get back to it?”

“Yeah dad.” Sirius joked making the three of them laugh before Sirius was helping James out of his jeans and boxer in one fell swoop. He got embarrassed being the only one naked, especially given that it was Sirius and Remus, and he was sporting a hard on. “Nice size James, maybe you should get the dick piercing.”

“Sirius we all know you’re the one who’s going to get it in the end.” James said but not with the same confidence he had a second ago when his pants were on.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Sirius started to kiss down James’ stomach, nipping at his side.

James nibbled on his lower lip at the sight of Sirius going down on him. Before he could even brace himself Sirius was already letting his tongue drag up his shaft. Already he could feel the round piercing against him, slightly cold. Sirius didn’t waste too much time as he started taking James more into his mouth.

Remus smiled while looking at them before he slipped off the bed and got his bag. They had brought a bunch of supplies for tonight since they were just one year off from being able to use magic out of school. He pulled out the bottle of lube and box of condoms that was only half full now. Sirius and him had pretty much been fooling around for a while but they were both very interested in having James join at one point. And now that it was happening Remus was pretty excited, especially with the way James was lowly moaning from Sirius blowing him.

“How does it feel James?” Remus asked as he sat back down on the bed next to James.

“G-good.” James groaned out as Sirius was not letting up one bit, his head bobbing at a fast pace now.

“You’re about to see Sirius in a different light in a couple of minutes.” Sirius flicked off Remus but still gave James the much needed attention down there. “How about you use that finger on James?”

That suggestion was enough to make Sirius stop and lift his head up. James was breathing deeply as his arm was over his eyes. Remus and Sirius were now giving each other their shared smirk before they looked down at James whose cock was glistening wet. Sirius took the bottle of lube while Remus moved James arm away from his eyes before pushing his hair back. The two of them started kissing as Sirius uncapped the bottle and poured a small amount of lube on his fingers. He made James lift his leg up slightly till he was able to rub his fingers against his entrance. James gasped pulling away from Remus and looking at Sirius.

“Sirius.”

“Shh, it’ll be ok.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never even had sex before Sirius.”

“Wait really?” Sirius and Remus questioned at the same time making James blushed as he sat up.

“Y-yeah.” The two boys eyes each other before back at James who was avoiding their gazes now.

“Alright how about you top this time? Sirius?”

“You’re only picking me so you don’t have to.” Sirius grumbled making Remus pull up a fake hurt face. He just shook his head before he was grabbing James by the hand and pulling him forward so he rested on top of him. “Well this just proves I like you more.”

“Guess it does.” James smirked feeling Sirius’ hard cock through his pants.

“Alright then.” Remus groaned out making the two other smirk at each other.  “Let’s get to it you brats.”

 

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius groaned out as he gripped onto James wrists.

“You’re doing good James.” Remus whispered into James’ ear. As Sirius laid on his back with James thrusting into him, Remus was on his knees right behind James kissing the back of his neck.

“Shit.” James hissed out at Sirius’ nails digging into his skin.

“Trying aiming more up.” Remus was gripping James’ hips and making him move in a certain way.

James did what Remus told him to, resulting in a loud Sirius. His chest was rising as it was obvious he was enjoying every thrust James gave him. With that Remus pulled away from James and went to Sirius’ side. He reached his hand up and pushed Sirius’ hair back before leaning down and placing a mouth searing kiss on him. Sirius’ hands shot up as he gripped Remus by the hair and let their tongues dance together. A groan left Remus as he could feel the cool piercing against his tongue so smoothly.

“Why’re you guys so hot?” James questioned making them both hum before pulling away.

“You’re going to be saying that so often James.” Sirius panted before his eyes squeezed shut and his head arched back. Remus smiled before he leaned into James, going down so he was by his chest. His fingers rubbed against his right nipple while his tongue circled his left. James moaned softly as he tried to pull away from Remus, but the other boy wasn’t about to let that happen.

“You’re right Sirius, he would look rather cute with piercings here.” Remus hushed out making James shiver.

“I know I’m right.” Remus chuckled as he let his teeth graze the left nipple.

“Remus.” James whispered feeling his body heat up looking down at the other boy.

“Focus back on Sirius, I’m going to take care of him too.”

“Ooh Remus.” Sirius joked making James laugh softly

Remus shook his head as he kissed down James chest before he was lying next to Sirius again. He started kissing down Sirius’ chest this time, going to the belly piercing. Sirius tightened his legs on James as he felt Remus’ tongue rubbing against the piercing before dipping into his navel. Slowly Remus went down till he was taking Sirius’ cock into his mouth.

“You guys are going to make me come.” Sirius moaned out as he gripped Remus’ hair and James’ hand.

“Mind helping me out?” Remus said pulling Sirius’ hand away from his hair and down his body till it ghosted against his cock. Sirius licked his lips as he took Remus into his hand and slowly started to jerk him off.

The three boys continued to give each other pleasure. James was losing his mind with how warm and wet Sirius was, to the point where he knew he was going to get addicted to this. When they got back to school he could already see himself having sex with Sirius and Remus. Just thinking about that made him look over at Remus who looked so predatory even though he was sucking Sirius off. And then there was Sirius whose body was completely flushed and the moans that left his lips turned on the other two so much.

“I think I’m going to come.” James groaned out.

“Pull out and come up here.” Sirius panted making James raise a brow but still pull out.

He awkwardly went over to Sirius who made him straddle his neck. Sirius leaned his head up and started also sucking James who moaned in response. It didn’t take long for James to come down Sirius’ throat who shut his eyes and swallowed as much as he could. When James pulled out he let out a moan as he came down Remus’ throat this time. Remus had a skill for not letting one drop go so when he pulled back it looked like Sirius hadn’t even come.

“You came so much.” Sirius said as he wiped his lips and chin.

“Sorry.” James said softly as he slipped off Sirius. He then looked over at Remus who was still extremely hard.

“C’mon, let's take care of the big bad wolf.” Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius grabbed James by the hand and pulled him forward so they were pushing Remus back against the headboard.

A smirk went to Remus’ face as he watched the two boys go down on him. He groaned softly letting his fingers tangle in their hair. Sirius of course was doing amazing while James was rather awkward. Remus kept telling him what to do and encouraging him even though it didn’t matter when Sirius was right there. Still he knew James would get better with some more practice. He wouldn’t even mind some one on one time with James. He ended up gripping James’ hair tighter which made the boy whine and grip his thigh.

“Relax Remus.” Sirius mumbled before rubbing his tongue against his head but also James’ tongue.

“Shut up and open your mouth.” Sirius chuckled as he made James pull back slightly. They both kept their mouth opened as Remus started to jerk himself out till he was coming over the two of them. James was glad he had taken his glasses off since he had to shut his eyes slightly. “Shit.”

“No offense Remus but that taste bad.” James said making Sirius laugh his head off.

“Yeah I really didn’t like it the first time.” Remus shot a glare at Sirius. He reached over the bed and grabbed Sirius’ shirt before he was taking James face gently into his hand and started wiping his come off.

“Really, my shirt.” Sirius growled as he finished laughing. Remus just stuck his tongue out as he pulled James into a kiss. He saw a pouting Sirius so he reached over and pulled the other boy into him till all three of them were lying down on the bed. “So James, how was it?”

“Uh good, you feel real good.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re insufferable.” Remus groaned out.

“Says the guy who practically gave me head when I agreed to fool around.”

“Don’t make me kick you out of this bed.”

“Don’t.” James fake whined as he grabbed onto Sirius and pulled him forward so they were cuddling. All Remus could do was roll his eyes but he of course couldn’t help but think they looked extremely cute. He just rested back as James let Sirius snuggle into his neck. In the end he decided this was one of his best decisions.


	11. Day Eleven: Rough Sex (Draco/Ron/Harry)

 

“Nope, not this bloke.” Ron said as Draco was glaring at him.

“Well I actually agree with the weasel here.” Draco said making Ron glare and start forward but Harry quickly got between them.

“Guys come on.” Harry said gripping both of their wrists to keep them from attacking each other.

“No way, I don’t wanna touch him.”

“Same here.”

“Fine, the entire deal if off the table then.”

“What?” They both questioned looking down at Harry.

The deal that was supposed to happen was sleeping with Harry. Ron couldn’t help but fancy his best friend once his hormones started going all crazy. And Draco pretty much had fancied Harry from the beginning but of course no one knew except now Harry and Ron. When Harry found out he said he’d be happy to have sex with them but they had to meet somewhere specific at a certain time. Neither Ron or Draco were expecting to see each other when the entered the Room of Requirements.

“Why can’t we do it? Draco’s a jerk anyway.” Ron said letting his hand slip so he was grabbing onto Harry’s hand.

“Oh shove it Weasley, Harry you better choose.”

“I choose the both of you.” Harry answered looking between them. They both shook their head and tried to make Harry look at them.

“But why?”

“Because I like you both.”

“Really? You like Malfoy?” Ron questioned making the blonde boy glare at him.

“Yes I do. And I like you too Ron, it’s kind of hard not to like you.” Ron smiled making Draco roll his eyes but stop when Harry faced him. “It was kind of hard for me to understand why you liked me but I can’t deny that I also have feelings for you.”

“Still Harry this won’t work, I’m not attracted to Ron.”

“Whoa he actually used my name.” They both glared at each other again.

“It can work, if I’m in the middle.” Harry pulled them closer so they were pressed into his sides. “You can just touch me, you don’t have to touch each other. I just don’t wanna pick just one of you.”

“Harry.” Ron sighed out using his free hand to grip Harry’s chin. Something he always wanted to do before finally kissing Harry for the first time. 

“Are you guys done?” Draco muttered making Ron sigh.

“You can leave.” Ron muttered.

“Ron.” Harry said making the redhead let out a deep breath. “Can we just try for now? I’ll be the wall between you two.”

The two boys looked at each other like they were threatening the other to just leave the room. However the way Harry gripped onto their wrists and looked at them changed things a bit. It also didn’t help the way Harry looked in his pants right now. Draco and Ron both agreed on the fact that they wouldn’t mind seeing Harry naked at the moment.

“Fine.” They said at the same time making Harry smile.

“Really?”

“Don’t question it Harry or I will end up changing my mind.” Draco said but Harry knew he was lying.

“Ok.”

“I’m kissing Harry first.” Ron quickly said making Draco roll his eyes before he was smirking,

“Alright, but I get his virginity.” Harry blushed as Ron growled.

“No way.”

“Oh yes.”

“How about I decide, it is my body after all.” Harry said making them both stop. “Now I’m not all sure on the virginity aspect but I can handle kissing for now. I don’t want to hear complaining, got it.”

“Yes.” They said together and Harry had to hold back a smile at the fact of Draco and Ron saying the same thing at the same time.

“Good.” Harry mumbled before his hand was slipping to Ron’s face. The redhead blushed slightly knowing this was finally happening. He was already closing his eyes before Harry’s lips were against his. 

Draco eyed them but kept his mouth shut since he didn’t need the evil eye from Harry. When they finally pulled away Draco let out a small breath of relief. Harry gave Ron a small smile before he turned and faced Draco who he had to grab by the neck and make him lean down. Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit envious that both of the guys he liked were way taller than him. Of course Draco and Ron didn’t mind Harry’s height one bit and loved that he was short.

A small breath left Harry as he was finally kissing Draco, someone he never saw himself kissing. But now he couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t mind kissing this boy everyday, especially when his hand snaked around his waist. On Draco’s end all he could think about was wanting to shove Harry against the wall and really make out with him.

“Mph.” Harry moaned softly before he pulled back from Draco who was now breathing deeply. He was starting to like Harry’s flushed face.

“Pretty sure we can go back and forth now.” Ron said gripping Harry’s chin lightly and kissing him once more. Draco wasn’t able to just stand there this time, he wanted to get reactions from Harry. So he leaned forward and let his lips started kissing down Harry’s neck. That made him jerk slightly but still kiss Ron back.

“Come on.” Draco hushed out pulling Harry who in return pulled Ron. The room of course was a bedroom with a bed big enough for the three of them. Harry had thought of it for the past week to make sure things were perfect. Of course that night he grew very excited by thoughts of him with both Draco and Ron. And now that it was actually happening his heart was beating like crazy.

“Ron.” Harry sighed out as their kissing came to a stop when they got to the bed. Harry was on his back while the other two hovered over him. They eyed each other for a second before forgetting the grudges they held since Harry looked breathtaking to them.

The two of them leaned down and started kissing down the side of Harry’s neck. Draco on the left and Ron on the right. All the excitement was pretty much going to Harry’s head as he just wanted the both of them already. Of course he could still see them giving each other the eye, and kind of nudging the other when their hand got to far on the side of Harry they were on. Slowly though they both worked on unbuttoning Harry’s shirt till it was opened and revealing his chest.

“You name betrays you.” Draco joked softly making Ron roll his eyes.

“What were you expecting my whole torso to be covered in hair?” Harry questioned with a smirk that had Draco humming.

“Definitely not, just thought there’d be more here.” He said letting his hand rub Harry’s abdomen, the tip of his fingers slipping under his pants slightly. 

A shiver worked its way up Harry’s body as he eyed Draco’s intense gaze. Their gaze broke as Ron let his tongue rub against Harry’s nipple. A small whine left Harry as he tangled his fingers in Ron’s hair. Draco watched them for a second before he was shoving his hand down Harry’s pants.

“Huh Draco~” Harry moaned softly as Draco was already gripping him through his boxers.

“Kind of want you right now Harry.” A deep blush went to Harry’s face as all he wanted was for Draco to slip his hand into his boxers.

“Why don’t you have patience there?” Ron slightly growled.

“Don’t act sweet Ron.”

“Guys.” Harry groaned making them look away from each other and down at him. “Why don’t we start the preparations?”

“I’m fine with that.” Draco said making Ron eye him. Ron wanted to spend his time taking in every part of Harry’s body but he didn’t want Draco getting ahead of him in anyway. So he ended up nodding his head and continued to glare at Draco. Meanwhile Harry was just extremely excited by the whole situation.

 

* * *

 

“A-aaah! Right there, right there!” Harry moaned out as his head arched back against the pillows. Another pillow was under his hips, holding them up for Draco and Ron. The two boys both had fingers inside of Harry, stretching him out to get him ready for later.

“Your face is so red.” Ron said softly into Harry’s ear who moaned still.

“Almost as red as your hair.”

“Draco.” Harry said but not in his moaning voice. He eyed Draco through his hazy gaze making the blonde boy sigh and let it go. 

He then started thrusting his fingers harder making Harry gasp and grip the sheets. Ron bit his lip as he continued trying to stretch Harry out more. Harry had his eyes shut as all of the pleasure was going through him. Never did he think of getting into this situation but he was beyond happy about it. Ron was his best mate but that title was soon going to change with hos they felt for each other. And since starting quidditch Ron’s body had gotten so much more defined and just beautiful. And seeing the hair that tracked down into his pants made Harry practically moan.

Then there was Draco who although thin turned Harry on so much. Draco wasn’t exactly hairy either but Harry didn’t give a damn. For the both of them he just wanted them against his body and thrusting into him. He opened his eyes to look at them, the both of them still glaring at each other as they thrust their fingers inside of Harry. Still they looked hot to him with their looks.

“Guys I want you~” Harry moaned out making the two of them stop glaring at look at Harry with wide lustful eyes.

“Which one of us?” Draco asked aiming his fingers up and brushing against Harry’s prostate.

“I-I don’t know.”

“You have to pick Harry.” Ron said softly as he rubbed Harry’s inner thigh.

“Whoever I pick though is just going to piss off the other.”

“Well you’re not wrong, but this is your deal Harry. So you have to pick.” Draco said pulling his fingers out of Harry who whined at the loss. Ron did the same making Harry sigh out before he sat up feeling like his body was on fire. He looked between both boys as he gripped his legs trying not to visibly shake. After a couple of seconds he took a deep breath and came to his decision.

“Ron.” He said softly making the redhead try his best to hold back his smile. Draco just rolled his eyes but didn’t say much after it. That was the main reason Harry chose Ron because he knew with Ron he’d never live it down with choosing Draco to go first. Draco he knew would get over it and not give him such a hard time.

“Alright you guys go ahead.” Draco said making Harry shake his head as he reached forward and grabbed Draco by the hand.

“Just because I chose Ron first doesn’t mean you can’t be involved, or that I don’t still want to do things with you.” Draco took a breath as Harry made him rest back on the pillows. Harry was then undoing Draco’s pants and pulling them off till he could finally see him down there.

Draco’s dick was hard and long. Harry bit his lip eyeing Draco who was reaching out and rubbing Harry’s side. Before Harry could become to distracted he placed a quick kiss against Draco’s lips and turned back to Ron. He made Ron lie back enough so he could also take off his pants and see him. Ron was extremely thick and that made Harry’s heart race as he reached out and touched him slightly.

“Harry.” Ron said softly making Harry smile as he leaned up and kissed Ron softly on the lips.

“I’m ready for you.” Harry said handing Ron his wand so he could lubricate his dick. While Ron did that Harry turned back around to Draco who was watching him intently. Harry rubbed him down there as he softly kissed his neck and down his chest. Draco took deep breaths as he watched Harry go down his body till he was right by his dick. He was tentative at first since he’s never done this before but he let his tongue go around Draco’s head and down the shaft.

Ron lubed up his dick and watched the way Harry was bent over. He gripped the base of his dick as he placed his free hand on Harry’s hip. Slowly he started to push into Harry making him pause on pleasing Draco as he started taking deep breaths.

“Ron.” Harry hushed out.

“Shh, just relax.” Ron said back as he rubbed Harry’s hips slightly. Draco let his fingers run through Harry’s hair as he watched the boys face heat up.

Harry tried to let his head just hand but Draco held onto him. Ron was letting out deep breaths as he watched his dick slowly enter Harry till it was all the way in. He shut his eyes feeling how hot and wet Harry was. The blood was rushing to his head at the sight of Harry breathing deeply and trying to keep himself up.

“Haah~ Ron.” Harry moaned softly as he then gripped onto Draco’s thighs.

“You’re doing good.” Ron cooed as he rubbed Harry’s hip.

“It feels strange.”

“You’ll get used to it, just focus on relaxing your hips.” Draco said as he caressed Harry’s face. Although Ron was scowling he was the tiniest bit appreciative that Draco wasn’t being his unbearable self at the moment. Of course that just caused Ron to get jealous at the way he looked at Harry in a way he’s never seen before.

“Ron, you can move.” Harry said looking back slightly. Ron bit his bottom lip a he slowly pulled out only a bit before thrusting back in.

A small sigh left Harry as he rested his head on Draco’s thigh. A shiver went up Draco seeing Harry so close to his dick. It seemed like Harry felt the same since he slid his hand up Draco’s thigh and gripped the base of his dick. Draco let out a groan as he watched Harry’s tongue lash out and lick his shaft. He smiled at the sight, loving the hazy eyes he had while looking up at him. 

Ron had slowly started to build up speed, but his eyes were focused solely on the way Harry was slowly taking Draco into his mouth. Without thinking he thrust his hips hard making Harry gasp. Draco eyed Ron who just gave him a smirk. They both got into their glaring match which went unnoticed by Harry who was pushing back on Ron.

“Again Ron.” Harry then said making Ron smirk wider as he thrust again.

Draco let out a deep breath before he was letting his hand slip to Harry’s chin. He let his pointer finger drift up from the base of his neck and to his chin. A shiver went down Harry as he focused on the intense gaze Draco was sending him. It was like he was telling him what to do without uttering a word. After lifting himself up slightly he finally took Draco into his mouth.

“That’s it Harry.” Draco said pushing the boys hair back so his face was more visible. Harry hummed softly as he slowly let his head bob up and down. “Just like that.”

“Hng.” Harry moaned against Draco as Ron sent a hard thrust.

As they continue Harry slowly got into it, but he didn’t realize that the two boys were getting into a battle. Ron was trying to thrust hard so Harry would stop sucking on Draco, while Draco was gripping Harry’s hair and making him stay. If he had know Harry wouldn’t stop them because they were making his body shake. Ron was spreading him way more than their fingers had, not to mention since he was thick Harry felt completely stuffed. And then there was Draco and his beautiful dick that Harry couldn’t help lick and suck on. Then there was the musky smell that Draco radiated from his down there.

“Shit Harry.” Ron breathed out really starting to thrust his hips so the sound of their skin smacking went through out the room.

“Relax your throat Harry.” Draco said rubbing Harry’s neck slightly. 

Harry listened after a minute being able to relax his throat. Draco was letting his hands grip Harry’s hair before he started thrusting his hips up. A low groan left Harry as he shut his eyes and tried to keep himself up just a little longer. Ron wasn’t letting that happen though with how he was holding Harry’s hips down securely and thrusting at an abnormal pace. Harry wanted one of them to touch him so they could push him over the edge. But they were still in the middle of giving it to him roughly while also trying to outdo the other.

“Shit, keep your mouth open Harry.” Draco muttered pulling out of Harry who gasped loudly for hair.

Although Draco wanted to come down Harry’s throat with how he was going, he wasn't sure that was fine for the first time. Still his goal now was to just cover Harry’s face with his cum. With one hand Draco gripped his chin, and the other jerked himself till he was coming with a grunt. Harry shut his eyes as he tasted the strings of cum on his tongue. Draco had gripped his chin tighter since the sight of Harry really set him off.

“S-shit.” Harry breathed out as his top half collapsed against the bed. Draco eyed Ron who was giving him a tiny smirk saying that he came first. If he could Draco would’ve hexed him right there. “R-Ron!”

“Come for me Harry.” Ron whispered against his back as his hand reached around and gripped Harry’s dick.

That made Harry come within two thrusts since he was finally being touched. Ron smirked as he sent a few sharp thrusts before he was coming inside of Harry. All Draco could focus on was Harry’s face and the sounds that left his lips as he came in Ron’s hands. His chest was rising slowly as Harry finally collapsed fully against the bed breathing hard. While Ron was busy calming down Draco scooted closer till he was threading his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Are you good?” Draco questioned making Harry eye him with those green eyes.

“Yes, I still want you.” He said softly making Draco hum softly.

“I know, another time though. I’m sure you’re sore.” Although it looked like Harry was just going to lie one look at Draco made him stop and agree.

“Alright.”

“Yeah, another time.” Ron said as he made Harry turn so he lay on his back.

“Don’t be a twat.” Draco snarled making them both glare again. Harry just laughed making them both look down at him.

“They could make a long running TV show with you two.”

“What’s a TV show?” Draco questioned now making both Harry and Ron laugh. He blushed furiously but Harry was grabbing his hand and making him lean down so he hovered over him.

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Draco rolled his eyes but stopped when Harry kissed him softly. When they pulled away Ron was making Harry look at him and kissed him. Although Draco still wasn’t fine with Ron he’d let it slide if he was now able to kiss Harry. The same went for Ron while Harry was just excited at having the both of them.


	12. Day Twelve: Bukkake (Gryffindor Boys)

 

“Already getting into it.” Harry said before Ron gripped his hair and kissed him. He could feel Neville kissing the back of his neck as his hands running up and down his chest. Seamus and Dean were busy at the end of the bed kissing and undressing the other. 

The five of them had been doing this since their 5th year when they weren’t so embarrassed about the whole sex thing. At first Ron and Harry had started to fool around and then found out that Seamus and Dean had practically been doing it forever. Then on accident they had saw Neville’s dick so he was invited in. And now it had almost been a year and they tried to fool around as much as possible. Neville would be the first to say he felt like sort of the fifth wheel, but then one of them would look at him in a certain way (Harry in particular) and he’d forget about that.

“What’s with you and biting?” Harry groaned as he pulled back from Ron who almost caused him to bleed.

“Stop moaning that way then.” Ron chided making Harry sigh before he leaned back so he was resting against Neville more. Neville blushed slightly as Harry grabbed his hands and made him wrap his arms around him more.

“I agree Harry, you’re dangerous.” Seamus said as Dean was giving him a hickey on his neck, the two of them only in their boxers.

“Whatever.” Harry mumbled as Ron was slipping out of his shirt.  “How was your summer Neville?”

“It was fine, have you been ok?” Pretty much all of them looked over at Harry who was still rubbing the top of Neville’s hands.

“I’m fine guys, really.” They all nodded, Ron keeping his eyes on Harry for a bit longer.

“I have an idea.” Seamus said as he managed to push Dean away and scoot closer to Harry, wasn’t much since they were on a small bed, some of their limbs hanging off the bed. “How about we focus on you tonight Harry, you’ve been through a rough patch.”

“I’m always going through a rough patch.”

“Well then we’ll make up for all those times. So how about it?” There was no point in asking since Harry was already on board. He kept eyeing Seamus’ body which hand him slightly gripping onto Neville’s hands.

“Alright.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Dean said as he got behind Seamus, kissing up his back.

“Come here.” Ron said making Neville let go of Harry. Seamus was soon on top of Neville making him raise a brow before Seamus was taking off his clothes. Dean went over to the other two and helped Ron get Harry out of his clothes.

“Already Neville?” Seamus questioned as his hand had slipped down and gripped Neville’s dick.

“S-shut it.” Neville stuttered making Seamus smile before he was leaning down so he was right by his ear.

“It was when Harry was resting against you, wasn’t it.” Neville pushed Seamus back who had his mischievous smile.

“Alright let’s get started boys, we got a long night ahead of us.” Ron said as Dean was kissing Harry extremely. Neville and Seamus agreed setting off the boys into the night.

 

* * *

 

“Ah! Right there Dean!” Seamus moaned as he scratched at the floor, his knees rubbing against the floor also. He was originally sucking Harry off but Dean had thrust into him and hit his prostate right on.

“I’m glad we figured out the silencing charms.” Ron breathed out as he gripped Harry’s hips and brought him down more on his lap. Harry moaned against Neville’s dick as his hands were still holding onto Seamus’ hair.

“Well we wouldn’t need them if it weren’t for this one and Harry.” Dean said sending a quick thrust into Seamus who gasped. Harry let his tongue run against Neville’s head before he pulled back.

“We know the three of you love us being loud.” Harry got out as Ron thrust his hips up as best as he could with sitting on the floor.

“You’re not wrong.” Ron groaned out before nipping at the back of Harry’s neck.

“Neville why don’t you have a go.” Ron said as he slipped out of Harry who was breathing deeply through his nose.

“Ok.” Neville mumbled as Harry got on his unsteady knees. Even though Dean was thrusting hard into Seamus, the boy was still able to shoot a smirk a Neville.

Neville soon became only focused on Harry who was giving him a small smile. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him down till they resting on top of the blankets and pillows they left on the floor. The smile was still on Harry’s face as he felt Neville’s cock rub against him. His legs rested on his hips as Neville slowly pushed inside of him. A small moan left Harry making Neville blush as he wanted to thrust hard into Harry.

While the two of them were lost in their own little world, the other three were busy doing their own thing. They had switched so now Ron was fucking Seamus on his back. Seamus was blowing Dean who was gripping his hair and groaning out.

“Neville.” Harry moaned arching his back.

“Harry.” Neville groaned out thrusting his hips faster. Harry’s mind was never straight with Neville given the boys length. He started moaning louder making Neville blush as he watched him. Before he could say anything Harry was pushing him back and started to ride him. Neville was blushing more as he gripped Harry’s hips and started letting out low groans.

“Fuck Seamus you’re going to make me come.” Dean said quickly.

“Well if Dean is about to come that only means everyone else is getting closer.” Ron said making Dean glare at him playfully.

“How about we pay special attention to Harry now?” Seamus questioned as he pulled away from Dean’s now wet cock. Harry was lost in his own world that was filled with Neville.

“Can’t help but agree.” Dean pulled away and went over to Harry and Neville, gripping Harry by the hair and making the boy look at him before placing a mouth searing kiss on him. Harry jumped against him not expecting to be kissed at the moment.

Ron and Seamus soon joined, Seamus going down till he was taking Harry’s leaking cock in his mouth. Ron biting at his neck before going down his chest and tweaking his nipples. Harry’s whole body was shaking as the four boys were doing things to him that he knew no one else would be able to do. Dean’s tongue in his mouth, Ron’s teeth grazing against his nipple, Seamus’ hot mouth all around his cock and Neville’s cock deep inside of him. They were going to make him come soon.

“Guys!” Harry moaned as Dean finally pulled away.

“He’s going to come already.” Seamus mumbled as he lapped of Harry’s precum.

“Come Harry, come because of all of us.” Ron whispered as Dean started sucking on Harry’s neck.

“Aah! Shit!” Harry came against Seamus’ face and Neville’s stomach. It was rare for him to come so early on, but they’ve never done this where they just focused on one person.

“That’s was a yell.” Dean laughed out making Harry blush as he looked at all of them. Neville was still trying to catch his breath from how Harry just moaned.

“Now for the next part, Harry get on your knees.” Harry listened to Ron, slipping off of Neville and kneeling down on one of the blankets. Seamus helped Neville up as now the four of them were circling Harry, their cocks all glistening. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he eyed all of them slightly.

Without talking it out Harry was leaning forward and taking Dean into his mouth. A soft groan left his lips as he watched Harry take him almost halfway. Harry then reached out and took Neville and Seamus into his hands. Ron jerked himself behind Harry wanting to just mess up the boy. Harry was moaning against Dean as he slowly jerked off Neville and Seamus.

“Already hard again.” Ron said seeing Harry’s cock slowly grown back in length.

“I don’t blame him.” Seamus said as he eyed Harry’s hand was that was rubbing his cock just right.

“Merlin, he sucks so good.” Dean groaned out as he thrust his hips slightly into Harry’s wanting mouth.

Harry blew Dean for a couple more minutes before he pulled back and kissed the head of his cock. He was then making Ron and Neville stand closer together as he tried his best to take the both of them. Neville blushed feeling his cock rub against Ron’s in Harry’s warm, wet mouth. Harry also made Dean and Seamus stand next to each other as with both hands he jerked them together. Dean was now gripping Seamus’ short hair as he kissed him roughly.

“Right there Harry.” Ron groaned out as he felt Harry’ tongue rub against his head.

“Haa Harry.” Neville moaned as Harry opened his eyes and looked up at them. The look alone almost made Neville come but he managed to keep that down.

“Dean.” Seamus moaned as Dean started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of hickies.

Neville was able to hold out a couple of more minutes before Harry pulled away. He knew that if Harry had gone of for a few more seconds he would’ve came down his throat. Harry wiped his lips wit the back of his hand before turning to Seamus who he grabbed by the hips and pulled forward. Dean let go of him as he watched Harry take him into his mouth. Seamus moaned loudly as his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair, shutting his eyes and arching his head back. The other three boys gripped onto themselves as they jerked off at the sight. Harry and Seamus always turned the other three on, especially when they were doing things together.

“Go faster Harry, I wanna hear him moan.” Dean breathed out making Harry agree as he started bobbing his head faster. Seamus’ legs shook as he looked down at Harry with his flushed face and wet lips.

“Aah~ Harry!” Seamus moaned feeling himself getting closer.

Harry was moaning against him while gripping his hips tightly in his hands. The other three felt shivers go down their bodies at the sounds Harry and Seamus were making. All three of them were thinking the same thing of wanting to bend them over and fuck them till they couldn’t stand.

“Shit, I’m going to.” Seamus said quickly urging Harry to go faster. Their actions were stopped as Ron gripped Harry by the chin and pulled him back making the boy gasp. “Oh come on.”

“We were in agreement.” Dean said kissing Seamus again before the boy could say another remark.

“Just keep that mouth open baby.” Ron whispered to Harry making him shiver before he pulled away.

The four other got as in front of Harry as they could. They gripped their cocks that were leaking precum and started to jerk them. Harry’s whole body was hot as he listened to Ron and kept his mouth open. That alone made the other four groan in unison as slowly one by one they came all over Harry. Seamus first since he was the closest, then Neville who shivered when he saw his cum land on Harry’s bottom lip. Dean and Ron came at the same time and now Harry could really taste their cum in his mouth. His entire face was covered in a mixture of all of their cum that dripped down onto his neck and chest.

“Fuck.” Seamus muttered while looking at Harry.

“I should be saying that.” Harry said while he swallowed some of the cum and whipped off what he could.

“Seamus we’re doing that to you next time.” Dean said getting excited by the thought. Seamus just smiled at him and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

Neville helped Harry back to his feet while Ron magicked off the cum with Dean’s wand, keeping a mental image of it all. Ron noticed that Harry was still hard so he made him rest back on his bed while he got between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. A moan escaped Harry as he gripped Ron by the hair and urged him to take him deeper. It didn’t take long till Harry was coming, collapsing down on the bed while taking deep breaths.

“Man it’s late, and we have class tomorrow.” Dean groaned as he held up his watch.

“We really should learn our lesson from doing it on a weekday.” Ron said kissing a panting Harry’s inner thigh.

“Eh, we’ll be fine.” Seamus said finding his pillow and blanket and throwing it back on his bed.

Soon the five of them were leaning up the room and getting ready for bed. While Ron was busy trying to find his actual wand, Neville helped Harry get dressed sine his legs were very wobbly. Harry kept giving Neville a smile that had the boy blushing and Seamus snickering in the background. When everything was back to normal and they were all ready for bed they shared their last goodnight kisses. Mostly Harry and Seamus kissing the other three and of course each other.

When Harry got to Neville the boy went into another fit as Harry kisses him softly. Neville didn’t want him to pull away and would rather spend the rest of the night kissing Harry. Instead they stopped and like always Harry kissed Ron last, kind of really taking him time. Before Neville could get to distracted by them Seamus came up and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“I’ve noticed Ron looking at Hermione in a way, maybe Harry will be available soon enough.” Seamus whispered into Neville’s ear before pulling away and making his way over to a smirking Dean. Neville just shook his head as he got into bed like the rest of them, falling asleep to the image of Harry’s face.


End file.
